AUTUMN IN PARIS (REMAKE) – KYUMIN VERSION
by AngeLseLf1323
Summary: Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu. FF Remake - Kyumin - GS .. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**AUTUMN IN PARIS – KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast :  
**

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin Dupont / Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

and Other Characters**  
**

**Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah selingkuhan saya .. ^_^  
**

**Ini adalah FF Remake dari novel Tetralogi 4 Musim karya ILLANA TAN. ada sedikit Perubahan latar belakang untuk penyesuaian cast-nya.**

**sekali lagi, ini bukan karya asli author. saya cuma edit dan publish ulang. hehehe**

**smoga pada suka ya ? monggo silahkan dibaca .. mian kalo panjang ..**

**SUMMARY  
**

Lee Sungmin menyukai Paris dan musim gugur. Ia mengira sudah memiliki segalanya dalam hidup, sampai ia bertemu Cho Kyuhyun yang susah ditebak dan selalu membangkitkan rasa penasarannya sejak awal.

Cho Kyuhyun benci Paris dan musim gugur. Ia datang ke Paris untuk mencari orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Namun ia tidak menduga akan terpesona pada Lee Sungmin, gadis yang cerewet tapi bisa menenangkan jiwa dan pikirannya, juga mengubah dunianya.

Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari benang yang menghubungkan mereka dengan masa lalu, adanya rahasia yang menghancurkan segala harapan, perasaan, dan keyakinan. Ketika kebenaran terungkap, tersingkap pula arti putus asa, arti tak berdaya. Kenyataan juga begitu menyakitkan hingga mendorong salah satu dari mereka ingin mengakhiri hidup.

Seandainya masih ada harapan - sekecil apapun - untuk mengubah kenyataan, ia bersedia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada harapan itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah dan Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke Korea untuk bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dan mencoba hidup normal tanpa Sungmin. Dan hingga akhirnya Sungmin menerima telepon kalau Kyuhyun dalam keadaan koma, semuanya terhempas dan meninggalkan luka yang semakin mendalam.

**PROLOG**

Jalanan sepi.

Langit gelap.

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang.

Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, namun tubuhnya tetap saja menggigil. Bukan karena angin, karena saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Sepertinya saraf-sarafnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa bersuara, dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Kecuali rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan yang satu itu. Sakit sekali...

Butuh tenaga besar untuk menyeret kakinya dan maju selangkah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke dada, mencengkeram bagian depan jaket. Tangan yang lain terjulur ke depan dan mencengkeram pagar besi jembatan. Pagar besi itu seharusnya terasa dingin di tangannya yang telanjang, tapi nyatanya ia tidak merasakan apa pun walaupun ia mencengkeram pagar besi itu sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Matanya menatap kosong ke bawah. Permukaan sungai terlihat tenang seperti kaca besar berwarna hitam yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di tepi jalan.

Air sungai itu pasti dingin sekali. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan bila terjun ke sungai itu. Mati beku.

Ia hanya perlu membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya akan membeku. Rasa sakit ini juga akan membeku. Ia tidak akan merasakannya lagi.

**CHAPTER 1**

Ruangan itu sudah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena masih ada seseorang di sana. Gadis yang menempati meja di dekat jendela itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membutuhkan penerangan karena ia tidak sedang bekerja.

Lee Sungmin duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menyipit menatap lekat-lekat ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Ia menggigit bibir dan tidak habis pikir kenapa ponsel imut dengan berbagai macam hiasan gantung itu tidak berdering, tidak berkelap-kelip, tidak bergetar, tidak melakukan apa pun!

Ia memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar dan memandang ke bawah, memerhatikan mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya kota Paris dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit sudah gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan dan mendesah. Jam tujuh lewat. Dengan sekali sentakan ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja kerja.

"Ke mana saja kau?" desis sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya dengan kukunya yang dicat pink.

"Kau bicara dengan ponsel?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Élise Lavoie yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersenyum kepadanya. Élise manis yang berambut pirang emas sebahu, bermata hijau, dan berhidung berbintik-bintik itu berusia 29 tahun, beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada Sungmin, tapi secara fisik wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti wanita Eropa seusianya. Perawakannya kurus, kecil, dan dengan wajah seperti gadis remaja. Di satu sisi Élise menyukai kenyataan itu—siapa yang tidak suka punya wajah awet muda? Tapi di sisi lain ia dongkol setengah mati kalau ada orang yang menganggap remeh dirinya karena berpikir ia masih remaja ingusan.

"Sudah selesai siaran?" tanya Sungmin ringan sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu.

Élise mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang persis di depan meja Sungmin. "Bukankah kau sudah selesai siaran sejak...," ia melirik jam dinding, "satu setengah jam yang lalu?" tanya Élise dengan alis terangkat.

Sungmin mendesah. "Memang," jawabnya lemas. Ia menunduk dan menyandarkan kening di meja, lalu mendesah keras sekali lagi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama penyiar di salah satu stasiun radio paling populer di Paris. Élise lebih senior daripada Sungmin dan siaran utama yang ditanganinya adalah _Je me souviens_…, yaitu acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari para pendengar, semenSungmin Sungmin membawakan program lagu-lagu populer dan tangga lagu mingguan.

"Hei, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Élise sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepala Sungmin dengan bolpoin. "Bukankah biasanya kau paling suka hari Jumat?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum muram. Hari Jumat memang hari yang paling disukainya karena hari Jumat adalah awal akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi hari ini jadi pengecualian. Ia sedang tidak gembira atau bersemangat.

"Ooh... aku mengerti," kata Élise tiba-tiba dan tersenyum. "Belum menelepon rupanya."

Sungmin menggigit bibir dan mengangguk lemah. Ia kembali melirik ponselnya. Lalu seakan sudah membulatkan tekad, ia mendengus dan meraih ponsel itu. "Lupakan saja," katanya tegas, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan gerakan acuh tak acuh ia melemparkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Élise, ayo kita pulang sekarang," katanya. "Duduk mengasihani diri sendiri juga tidak ada gunanya."

Élise menatap temannya dengan bingung. "Yang mengasihani diri sendiri itu siapa?"

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sungmin dan Élise sudah berada dalam lift kaca yang membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Sungmin berdiri membelakangi pintu lift dan menikmati pemandangan malam kota Paris yang terbentang di depan mata. Pada awal perceraian orangtuanya dua belas tahun lalu, ia tinggal bersama ibunya di Seoul. Empat tahun kemudian, ketika berumur enam belas, ia memutuskan pindah ke Paris dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, Paris menjadi hidupnya.

Bunyi denting halus membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Mereka sudah tiba di lantai dasar. Sungmin keluar dari lift dan melambaikan tangan kepada temannya. Ia memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir di luar gedung sementara mobil Élise sendiri diparkir di _basement_. Sungmin tidak mendapat fasilitas parkir di _basement _karena ia tidak biasanya mengendarai mobil ke mana-mana. Ia lebih suka naik Metro, walaupun ia harus ekstra hati-hati terhadap tukang copet. Tetapi pagi ini hujan turun cukup lebat, jadi terpaksa ia naik mobil.

Sungmin menunggu sampai pintu lift menutup dan membalikkan badan. Ia baru saja akan melangkah ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis di lobi gedung. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia menahan napas, tapi hanya sesaat. Ia lalu memutuskan mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali melangkah.

Laki-laki itu melihat Sungmin berjalan terburu-buru ke arah pintu utama. Ia tersenyum dan melambai, tapi Sungmin mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkah.

"Mademoiselle Lee."

Sungmin mendengar panggilan laki-laki itu, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia keluar dari gedung dan melangkah cepat ke tempat mobilnya diparkir, berusaha keras mengabaikan bunyi langkah kaki yang menyusulnya. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya dan Sungmin merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Mademoiselle Lee, tunggu sebentar."

Ketika ia hampir sampai di tempat parkir Mercedes biru kecilnya, Sungmin mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Terdengar bunyi _pip _dua kali tanda pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan ia cepat-cepat masuk. Ia baru akan menutup pintu ketika gerakannya tertahan.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, Mademoiselle?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menahan pintu mobil. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sama sekali tidak ramah. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang dia harap berkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Sungmin tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria Eropa pada umumnya, dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit putih. Tidak, ia lebih memilih yang berkulit agak gelap dan rambut gelap, atau setidaknya cokelat. Tetapi anehnya ia menganggap laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya ini menarik.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan dan menunduk. Rambutnya yang dipotong rapi jatuh menutupi dahinya. "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau menemaniku makan malam."

Dasar laki-laki Prancis! Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati. Ia mendengus kesal dan melirik orang di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu sedang membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan seulas senyum penuh percaya diri tetap tersungging di bibirnya, seakan yakin Sungmin takkan menolak ajakannya. Dasar _playboy_!

Karena Sungmin tidak menjawab, pria itu menambahkan, "Aku yang traktir, tentu saja. Kau boleh memilih restaurannya."

Sungmin berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan berseru, "Brengsek kau, Sebastien Giraudeau! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tidak meneleponku?"

Senyum Sebastien Giraudeau melebar, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh omelan Sungmin.

"Aku mau makan jajangmyeon!" kata Sungmin ketus. Ia bersedekap dan menatap lurus ke mata Sebastien.

Di Paris ini ada satu _bistro _kecil tidak terkenal yang menjadi kesukaan Sungmin karena mereka menyajikan masakan Korea, khususnya jajangmyeon kesukaannya. _Bistro _itu terletak di sebuah jalan kecil yang agak sepi dan lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keberadaan _bistro _itu kecuali beberapa orang yang menjadi langgangan tetapnya, seperti Sungmin. Selain ibunya, satu-satunya yang dirindukan Sungmin dari Korea adalah makanannya. Bukannya Sungmin pemilih soal makanan, tapi kadang-kadang ia bosan dengan makanan Prancis dan Jajangmyeon yang sederhana itu bisa menjadi semacam kemewahan baginya.

Lain halnya dengan Sebastien. Laki-laki itu tidak terlalu suka Jajangmyeon atau masakan Korea. Singkatnya, ia tidak terlalu suka makanan lain selain makanan Eropa. Sewaktu membiarkan Sungmin memilih, ia tahu benar Sungmin akan memilih _bistro _ini karena gadis itu penggemar berat jajangmyeon. Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini Sebastien mengalah. Ia lebih suka melihat Lee Sungmin yang sibuk makan jajangmyeon dengan gembira daripada Sungmin yang pura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya. Karena itu Sebastien harus puas dengan kimchi yang dipesannya. Setidaknya makanan itu kelihatannya lumayan.

"Jadi," kata Sungmin dengan mulut yang masih agak penuh. Ia mengunyah sebentar, menelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Ke mana saja kau seminggu terakhir ini? Kalau kau masih ingat, waktu itu kau janji mau menjemputku di bandara. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu? Kalau tidak bisa menjemput, kau kan bisa menelepon? Bukankah itu salah satu alasanmu membeli ponsel? Untuk menelepon?"

Sebastien tidak segera menjawab. Ia menahan senyum dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi bahwa ia lebih suka Lee Sungmin yang cerewet daripada Sungmin Dupont yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan. Jangan coba-coba mengataiku cerewet," ancam Sungmin sambil meraih makan jajangmyeon nya dan menatap Sebastien dengan mata disipitkan.

Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak Sungmin pindah ke Paris. Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ketika Sebastien diajak menghadiri pesta pembukaan restoran baru ayah Sungmin di Quartier Latin. Sebastien pernah mengaku pada Sungmin bahwa pada awalnya ia berpikir gadis itu anak angkat karena Sungmin berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya. Ayah Sungmin, Monsieur Dupont, adalah tipikal orang Eropa, jangkung, tampan, dengan rambut cokelat terang, hidung mancung, mata kelabu, dan kulit putih pucat, sedangkan putrinya, Lee Sungmin, memiliki ciri-ciri dominan orang Asia, dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek dan kulit yang putih, tapi tidak pucat. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan dengan saksama, Sungmin juga memiliki mata kelabu dan hidung mancung seperti ayahnya. Begitu pula dengan tinggi badannya yang melebihi rata-rata tinggi badan orang Asia. Gabungan antara unsur Timur dan Barat membuat Lee Sungmin memiliki wajah yang unik, menarik, dan tidak mudah dilupakan.

Pada awalnya Sebastien tidak terlalu peduli pada Sungmin karena menganggap gadis itu hanya orang asing yang belum bisa berbahasa Prancis, tapi ia salah. Bahasa Prancis Sungmin tanpa cela dan Sebastien langsung kagum, apalagi setelah tahu selain bahasa Prancis dan Korea, gadis itu juga menguasai bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggris Sebastien yang orang Prancis buruk sekali, sampai-sampai dia malu pada gadis Asia ini. Sebastien kemudian menganggap Sungmin seperti adiknya sendiri dan mereka berdua sangat cocok. Mungkin karena mereka punya kesamaan nasib. Mereka berdua anak tunggal, orangtua mereka sudah bercerai walaupun masih berhubungan baik, dan mereka tinggal bersama ayah mereka.

"Halo? Kau mau mulai menjelaskan sekarang atau mau menunggu sampai salju turun?"

Sebastien mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Sungmin sedang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Sebasiten hati-hati dan menyunggingkan senyum seribu watt-nya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu."

"Kau ke mana saja seminggu terakhir ini?"

"Seoul."

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. "Seoul? Korea?"

Sebastien mengangguk. "Waktu itu ayahku sedang ada di Seoul untuk urusan kerja. Hari Sabtu lalu, hari kau kembali ke Paris, aku mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di tengah rapat."

"Oh."

Sebastien mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Tidak usah cemas," selanya cepat ketika melihat raut wajah Sungmin berubah prihatin. "Ayahku hanya kelelahan dan jantungnya memang dari dulu sedikit bermasalah. Jadi aku harus langsung terbang ke Seoul untuk menggantikannya. Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang rencana pembangunan hotel di sini yang bekerja sama dengan Seoul, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia ingat Sebastien pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang proyek itu. Perusahaan arsitek ayah Sebastien akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Korea untuk membangun hotel di Paris. Sebastien adalah salah satu arsitek yang terlibat dalam proyek ini.

"Karena ayahku harus beristirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit, aku yang harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya," Sebastien meneruskan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menelepon. Ditambah lagi perbedaan waktu yang besar antara Korea dan Prancis. Aku tidak bisa menemukan waktu yang cocok untuk menghubungimu."

"Di mana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Sudah sehat dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa," sahut Sebastian, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayahku itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, lalu menunduk memandang makanannya. Ia agak menyesali sikap gegabahnya. Marah-marah sendiri sebelum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanya Sebastien mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. "Eomma? Seperti biasa. Masih sibuk mendesain perhiasan dan aksesori."

"Belum menikah lagi?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Belum. Sepertinya eommaku tidak berniat menikah lagi. Sama seperti Daddy, kurasa."

"Ada kabar baru apa lagi dari Korea?" tanya Sebastien. Ia memang tidak mengenal keluarga Sungmin yang ada di Korea, tapi ia suka mendengar gadis itu bercerita. Lee Sungmin memiliki suara yang jernih dan menyenangkan. Tidak heran ia dengan mudah diterima menjadi penyiar utama program radio populer di salah satu stasiun radio paling terkenal di Paris.

"Kabar baru apa ya?" gumam Sungmin sambil menekan-nekan bibirnya dengan ujung Sumpit. "Aku bertemu sepupuku."

"Sepupumu yang mana?"

"Yang tinggal di Jepang. Aku baru tahu ternyata pacarnya artis," sahut Sungmin, lalu mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, bagaimana dengan Korea? Kau bertemu gadis Korea cantik di sana?"

Sebastien menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan langsung waswas. Tadi ia hanya sekadar bertanya, tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mendengar kisah cinta Sebastien dengan gadis Korea atau gadis mana pun.

"Aku punya teman di Korea," Sebastien memulai. "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

Cho Kyuhyun. Hmm... Sepertinya bukan nama perempuan, pikir Sungmin.

"Dia juga arsitek dan dia akan bergabung dalam proyek pembangunan hotel ini. Arsitek Korea yang sebelumnya bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini mendadak menarik diri dari pekerjaan ini. Karena itu perusahaan pihak Korea mengusulkan agar Kyuhyun yang menggantikannya.

"Tetapi ketika aku dan ayahku bermaksud menemuinya di Seoul, kami diberitahu dia sedang berada di Paris. Aku berhasil menghubunginya dan berjanji akan meneleponnya lagi kalau aku sudah kembali ke Paris.

Sungmin menunggu kelanjutannya. Ia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Sebastien.

"Jadi tadi aku meneleponnya dan memintanya datang ke sini," kata Sebastien ringan.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Ke sini? Maksudmu sekarang?"

Sebastien mengangguk. "Ya. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Dia orang yang menyenangkan."

Keberatan? Tentu saja Sungmin keberatan dan ia mengatakannya langsung kepada Sebastien. "Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya besok atau hari lain? Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berkenalan dengan orang asing."

Sebastien heran melihat Sungmin mendadak kesal. "Kyuhyun bisa berbahasa Prancis. Sangat lancar. Kau tidak usah cemas," tambahnya, salah mengerti alasan kekesalan Sungmin.

"Kau kira aku keberatan dengan orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis?" balas Sungmin jengkel. "Kau yang selalu merasa semua orang di dunia harus bisa berbahasa Prancis. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Aku hanya... Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja."

Sebastien memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan bingung.

Sungmin tahu Sebastien mengharapkan penjelasan. Sebenarnya Sungmin kesal karena Sebastien seenaknya saja mengajak temannya bergabung dengan mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Sebastien dan hari ini Sungmin ingin mengobrol berdua saja dengannya. Memangnya Sebastien tidak bisa menemui orang itu setelah makan malam? Memangnya Sebastien tidak mengerti perasaannya?

"Tapi kupikir..." Sebastien baru akan menjelaskan ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo? Oh, Kyuhyun. Sudah sampai?"

Sebastien berpaling ke arah pintu dan Sungmin dengan enggan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia melihat seorang pria berwajah Asia memasuki _bistro _sepi itu sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Sebastien melambaikan tangan. Pria itu melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan berkenalan dengannya, tapi aku tidak akan lama," kata Sungmin cepat. "Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku capek."

Sebastien tidak menjawab karena temannya sudah tiba di meja mereka.

"Sebastien, apa kabar? Senang bertemu lagi," sapa Kyuhyun gembira. Bahasa Prancis-nya lancar, tidak terdengar logat asing sedikit pun.

Sebastien berdiri, merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sungmin memerhatikan Cho Kyuhyun dengan cermat. Laki-laki itu masih muda, usianya pasti sebaya Sebastien, sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Bertubuh jangkung, setinggi Sebastien, dan sedikit lebih kurus daripada Sebastien. Rambut hitamnya agak panjang—belum termasuk gondrong, syukurlah, karena Sungmin benci laki-laki berambut gondrong—tapi sangat bergaya. Mungkin itu model yang sedang trendi di Korea. Cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Matanya kecil, hidungnya mancung, dan dagunya kecil. Secara keseluruhan Cho Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan... dan menarik. Sungmin langsung memberi nilai tujuh setengah untuknya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu...

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini sepertinya tidak asing. Tidak, Sungmin yakin betul ia tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki itu sebelumnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing dari diri Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenalkan, ini temanku, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati Sebastien sedang menatapnya.

"Sungmin, ini Cho Kyuhyun," Sebastien melanjutkan. "Teman baikku dari Korea."

**TBC..**

**Chapter 1 has published .. *tebar koin***

**Eotte ? mau dilanjut ?  
Review Please .. :D Gomawo .. *Bow*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTUMN IN PARIS – KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin Dupont / Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

and Other Characters

Warning : Typo(s) - GS - OC

**Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah selingkuhan saya .. ^_^**

**Ini adalah FF Remake dari novel Tetralogi 4 Musim karya ILLANA TAN. ada sedikit Perubahan latar belakang untuk penyesuaian cast-nya.**

**sekali lagi, ini bukan karya asli author. saya cuma ngedit dan publish ulang. hehehe**

**kali ini lebih panjang .. sok atuh dibaca ..**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Halo," sapa Sungmin pendek. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, ia tidak berniat berbasa-basi.

"Panggil aku Kyu saja," kata Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, sambil sedikit membungkuk, sama sekali tidak menyadari suasana hati Sungmin. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sungmin-ssi."

Alis Sungmin terangkat sedikit. Koreksi, nilai Cho Kyuhyun baru saja naik menjadi delapan. Ia suka cara pria itu mengucapkan namanya. Orang Prancis selalu melafalkan namanya dengan cara yang berbeda, karena itu nama Sungmin selalu terdengar aneh kalau diucapkan dalam lafal Prancis. Selama ini hanya keluarganya yang di Korea yang bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan tepat. Sekarang pria yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memanggilnya dengan cara yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sementara Sebastien dan Kyuhyun bertukar sapa, Sungmin terus memutar otak mencari tahu apa yang membuat Cho Kyunyun terasa tidak asing, tapi tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Sungmin tidak suka merasa penasaran. Ia tidak boleh penasaran karena rasa penasaran itu akan terus menggerogotinya seperti lubang di gigi yang bisa membuat seluruh badan ikut sakit. Dan pada pertemuan pertama saja Cho Kyuhyun sudah membuat Lee Sungmin penasaran setengah mati.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian," kata Kyuhyun, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Sebastien cepat, sebelum Sungmin sempat bereaksi. "Kau tidak tersesat kan? _Bistro _ini memang agak terpencil."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sopir taksiku hebat," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Duduklah. Kau sudah makan?" lanjut Sebastien. "Kau mau memesan jajangmyeon juga? Sungmin ini penggemar fanatik Jajangmyeon."

"Oh ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan jaket cokelatnya dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi. "Aku juga sangat suka makan jajangmyeon"

Sungmin tersenyum acuh tak acuh, namun membuat catatan dalam hati. Koreksi lagi, nilai Cho Kyuhyun naik menjadi delapan setengah. Katanya tadi ia penggemar jajangmyeon, setidaknya mereka punya selera yang sama.

"Dia juga penyiar radio," Sebastian melanjutkan, seolah sedang membanggakan anak kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba Sebastien menjentikkan jari dan menatap Sungmin. "Kalian punya acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari pendengar, kan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tidak menyahut, hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

Sebastien menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu temannya. "Dengar, bukankah kau punya cerita bagus? Kau bisa menulis surat ke acara itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa? Cerita apa?" tanya Sungmin. Oke, Sebastien berhasil membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangan di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Dia belum menjelaskan detail ceritanya, tapi tadi ketika dia meneleponku, katanya dia bertemu gadis Prancis yang membuatnya terpesona," sahut Sebastien. "Begitu datang dari Korea langsung tertarik dengan gadis Prancis. Hebat sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. "Dia melebih-lebihkan," katanya pada Sungmin. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Jangan hiraukan Sebastien," sahut Sungmin tanpa memandang Sebastien. "Kalau kau punya cerita menarik, silakan tulis surat ke acara kami. Siapa tahu kami akan membacakannya saat siaran."

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia menatap benda itu sejenak, lalu berkata kepada kedua laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan nada menyesal, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Ada urusan mendadak. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Sebastien bingung. Untuk sesaat tadi ia pikir Sungmin sudah tidak kesal, tapi kenapa gadis itu harus berpura-pura mendapat pesan tentang urusan mendadak?

Sungmin mengenakan kembali jaket dan syalnya sambil berkata, "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, Sebastien." Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum singkat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Mungkin lain kali."

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Sungmin merangkul Sebastien dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Sebastien dengan cepat, setelah itu ia melambai kepada Kyuhyun dan keluar dari restoran.

** AUTUMN IN PARIS **

Sungmin duduk bersila di lantai ruang tengah apartemennya yang kecil dan berantakan. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangan ke depan, merentangkan kesepuluh jari, lalu mulai meniup kuku-kukunya yang baru dicat warna ungu pucat dengan giat. Pagi ini ia tidak punya jadwal siaran sehingga awalnya ia bermaksud merapikan apartemennya yang sudah seperti habis diamuk angin puting beliung. Ia memutuskan memulai dari lemari pakaian. Tetapi begitu menemukan sebotol cat kuku ungu pucat yang terselip di antara pakaian-pakaiannya, ia melupakan rencana awal dan akhirnya asyik mengecat kuku di ruang tengah sambil mendengarkan radio.

"_Voilà!" _Sungmin tersenyum puas dan menggerak-gerakkan kesepuluh jari tangan, mengagumi hasil karyanya.

"Selamat siang, para pendengar. Bagaimana kabar Anda semua hari ini?"

Sungmin mendengar suara Élise yang ceria di radio dan melirik jam dinding. Oh, _Je me souviens_... yang dipandu Élise sudah dimulai. Siaran itu adalah salah satu siaran paling diminati dan setiap hari banyak sekali surat pendengar yang masuk ke stasiun radio. Karena itulah acara itu disiarkan dua kali sehari. Sungmin sendiri suka mendengarkan siaran itu kalau sempat.

Suara Élise yang ramah terdengar lagi. "Surat pertama yang akan saya bacakan hari ini adalah surat dari salah seorang pendengar kita yang bernama Monsieur Cho-Hyun."

Cho-Hyun? Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Nama asing, tapi herannya terdengar tidak asing.

"_Aku baru tiba di Paris hari itu_," Élise mulai membaca. Suaranya jelas dan terkendali Élise punya suara yang sedikit menghipnotis dan menghanyutkan, jenis suara yang mampu mengajak pendengarnya ikut membayangkan apa yang diceritakannya.

"_Ini adalah kunjunganku yang kesekian kalinya ke Paris. Biasanya setiap kali pesawatku mendarat di bandara Charles de Gaulle, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah rutin kulakukan. Aku turun dari pesawat, mengurus imigrasi, dengan sabar menunggu bagasiku muncul di ban berjalan, setelah itu langsung keluar dari bandara tanpa melihat kiri-kanan_.

_"Tapi hari itu berbeda. Ketika aku akan keluar dari bandara, aku melewati sebuah kafe dan mencium aroma kopi yang enak. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tergoda untuk duduk dan menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarikku, tetapi aku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku hanya lelah setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat yang sempit. _

_"Kafe itu memberi kesan nyaman, dengan beberapa meja kecil dan kursi empuk. Aku memesan _café crème_ dan ketika menunggu pesananku itulah sesuatu terjadi. _

_"Aku baru mengeluarkan _Blackberry_-ku dan mulai memeriksa jadwal kerja selama di Paris ketika seseorang menyenggol koperku yang kuletakkan di lantai, di samping meja. _

_"‟Maaf.‟_

_"Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis muda sedang memperbaiki posisi koper berodanya yang menyenggol koperku. Ia tersenyum sekilas untuk meminta maaf. Sebelum aku sempat membalas senyumnya atau menyahut, ia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mejaku sambil menarik kopernya. Kuperhatikan ia berjalan ke meja di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke luar bandara. Dalam perjalanan singkat ke meja itu, kopernya menyenggol dua kursi dan nyaris melindas kaki salah seorang pelayan. Entah tidak menyadari atau tidak mau ambil pusing, gadis itu tetap berjalan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. _

_"Ia duduk dan menyilangkan kaki. Posisinya sedikit membelakangiku. Tanpa melirik menu yang ada di meja, ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu. Aku terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan memandang ke luar jendela. _

_"Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya... Aku terpesona melihat kombinasi semua itu. Dengan sinar matahari dari luar, sosok gadis itu menjadi agak kabur, gelap, dan memberikan kesan misterius. Aku bisa saja terus memandangi gadis itu kalau saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah punya janji bertemu seseorang hari itu. _

_"Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, tapi aku mulai menyadari bahwa hidup penuh kejutan. _

_"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Malam itu juga. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku punya janji bertemu seorang teman di sebuah kelab dan aku datang terlalu cepat. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di bar yang agak ramai dan memesan minuman sambil menunggu. _

_"Kemudian seseorang menghampiri bar dan berseru, „Hugo! Aku minta _tequila sunrise _satu lagi!‟ _

_"Aku menoleh ke arah suara lantang dan jernih itu dan agak terkejut mendapati gadis cantik yang berdiri di sebelahku adalah gadis yang sama yang kutemui di bandara tadi sore. Ia bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang sama: _turtleneck _lengan panjang berwarna biru turkois dan celana panjang krem. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket. _

_"‟Hugo!‟ seru gadis itu lagi sambil mengangkat gelas kosong yang dipegangnya untuk menarik perhatian si bartender. _

_"Bartender berkepala botak yang dipanggil Hugo itu datang menghampiri. _

_"‟Hugo, _tequila sunrise _satu lagi,‟ ulang gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis, seakan berusaha membujuk si bartender mengabulkan permintaannya. _

_"Kelihatannya si bartender dan gadis itu sudah saling mengenal dengan baik karena Hugo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, lalu bertanya dengan nada menantang, „Kau datang sendirian?‟ _

_"Si gadis mengangguk tegas, lalu mengangkat dagu. „Memangnya kenapa?‟ balasnya dengan nada menantang yang sama. _

_"‟Menurutku kau sudah minum terlalu banyak,‟ kata Hugo pelan, mengalah sedikit. „Aku bisa dipecat kalau kau sampai mabuk di sini.‟ _

_"Gadis itu menatap Hugo dengan mata disipitkan, lalu tersenyum lebar. „Aku belum mabuk, Teman,‟ bantahnya. Mendadak ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, „_Monsieur_, tolong katakan padanya kalau aku belum mabuk.‟ _

_"Aku mengamati gadis itu. Menurutku ia memang sedikit mabuk, tapi ia masih bisa berdiri tegak, ucapannya masih jelas, dan pandangannya masih terfokus. _

_"Aku berdeham dan berkata pada Hugo, „Sepertinya dia belum terlalu mabuk.‟ _

_"Hugo menopangkan kedua tangan di meja bar dan menggeleng-geleng. „Kalau dia sudah memanggilku Hugo, artinya dia sudah harus pulang,‟ katanya tegas. _

_"Aku memandang Hugo tidak mengerti. _

_"Hugo menarik napas, lalu berkata dengan nada datar, „Namaku bukan Hugo.‟ _

_"Aku memanggilmu Hugo karena namamu sangat susah diucapkan,‟ gadis itu membela diri dan tertawa kecil. „Tidak berarti aku mabuk.‟ _

_"Karena hari ini kau datang sendirian, sebaiknya kau jangan mabuk-mabukan,‟ kata Hugo lagi. „Tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mabuk.‟ _

_"Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. „Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Hugo,‟ gerutunya, lalu mengangguk. „Tapi kau benar. Minum sendirian memang tidak menyenangkan. Aku pulang saja.‟ _

_"‟Mau kupanggilkan taksi?‟ aku menawarkan. Biasanya aku bukan orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Entah apa yang merasukiku waktu itu. _

_"Dia menatapku. Dari raut wajahnya aku hampir yakin gadis itu akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti „Aku memang sedikit mabuk, tapi aku tidak tolol, Bung. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku ditipu pria asing yang kutemui di bar? Memanggilkan taksi? Yang benar saja!‟ _

_"Namun imajinasiku terlalu berlebihan, karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menggeleng pelan, dan berkata, „Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri.‟ _

_"Aku memandangi punggung gadis itu sampai ia menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Aku ingin bertanya pada Hugo tentang gadis itu, tapi tidak jadi. Kalau Hugo memang kenal baik dengan gadis itu, ia pasti akan curiga kalau aku bertanya macam-macam. Tapi harus kuakui, ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik." _

Ceritanya berhenti sampai di situ. Sungmin mendengar Élise menghela napas dan berkata dengan nada menyesal, "Monsieur Cho-Hyun, Anda membuat kami semua penasaran sekali. Anda tertarik pada gadis itu, bukan? Apakah Anda sedang mencarinya? Apakah Anda bertemu dengannya lagi? Mungkinkah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta pada pandangan pertama, akan saya putarkan satu lagu untuk Anda semua, terutama kepada Anda, Monsieur Cho-Hyun. Para pendengar, walaupun tidak semua orang percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, kuharap Anda semua menikmati lagu ini.

"Oh ya, Monsieur Cho-Hyun, tolong kabari kami lagi kalau ada perkembangan menarik."

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri. Monsieur Cho-Hyun itu sepertinya tipe pria romantis. Sungmin baru akan berdiri dan membereskan cat kukunya ketika gerakannya terhenti.

Cho-Hyun?

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Cho... Cho-Hyun... Cho Kyuhyun...? Cho Kyuhyun?!

Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. Mungkinkah? Mungkin saja. Sebastien pernah menyebut-nyebut soal Kyuhyun yang terpesona dengan gadis Prancis. Jangan-jangan laki-laki itu menuruti saran Sebastien dan mengirimkan ceritanya ke acara Élise.

Sebenarnya Sungmin masih sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Sampai sekarang ia belum berhasil menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya yang dulu. Ia baru bermaksud melupakan masalah itu sebelum ia sendiri menjadi gila karena memikirkannya terus-menerus, namun kini bertambah satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran.

Sungmin ingin memastikan. Oh ya, ia punya janji makan siang dengan Sebastien hari ini. Ia bisa bertanya pada Sebastien. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk dan berdiri dengan susah payah karena kakinya mulai kesemutan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi ponsel. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar tidurnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan tersenyum.

"_Allô_, Sebastien," katanya begitu ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Ia mengempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan memijat-mijat kakinya. "Aku baru saja berpikir akan meneleponmu."

"Sungmin, maaf," sela Sebastien di ujung sana. "Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu."

Senyum Sungmin memudar dan ia mendesis kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastien polos.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakiku kesemutan," sahut Sungmin ketus. "Kenapa tidak bisa makan siang? Kau ada kencan dengan gadis yang baru kau kenal lima belas menit yang lalu?"

Sebastien terkekeh. "Tidak, ya, dan tidak," jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, itu bukan kencan. Ya, aku akan menemui seorang wanita. Tidak, dia bukan orang yang baru kutemui lima belas menit yang lalu," jelas Sebastien dengan nada bercanda.

Sungmin mendesah kesal. "Sebastien..."

"Baiklah," potong Sebastien. "Aku harus pergi ke Nice untuk menemui kepala proyek kami. Ada masalah yang harus segera ditangani. Ngomong-ngomong, kepala proyek kami itu wanita dan aku sudah mengenalnya sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Mmm... belum pasti. Mungkin besok, mungkin lusa. Tergantung masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan meneleponmu begitu aku kembali. Oke?"

"Oke," sahut Sungmin, tidak ada pilihan lain. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, "Oh ya, Sebastien."

"Hm?"

"Temanmu yang dari Korea itu—Cho Kyuhyun—yang kau kenalkan padaku sekitar dua minggu yang lalu..."

"Mm, kenapa?"

"Kau pernah mengusulkan mengirimkan ceritanya ke acara stasiun radio kami. Kau ingat?"

Sebastien terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Oh, benar. Aku ingat. Lalu?"

"Apa kau tahu dia sudah mengirimkannya atau belum? Atau kau sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Katanya aku pasti akan menertawakannya."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kau memang senang menertawakan orang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang dia?"

"Aku sedang mendengarkan siaran Élise tadi dan dia membacakan surat yang menarik. Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu cerita temanmu atau bukan. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Bisa kautanyakan kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan bertanya padanya. Hanya saja orangnya sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pulang ke Seoul."

"Oh? Kapan?"

"Mmm... sehari setelah kita bertemu dengannya," sahut Sebastien. "Kita bertemu hari Jumat, bukan? Besoknya dia langsung pulang ke Seoul."

"Oh?"

"Tapi dia akan kembali. Dia pulang ke Seoul untuk membereskan semua pekerjaannya sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk proyek kami ini. Dengar-dengar dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Dalam minggu-minggu ini, kurasa," Sebastien menjelaskan, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada bergurau, "kau tenang saja. Akan kutanyakan padanya begitu dia kembali ke sini. Aku tahu kau tidak boleh dibiarkan penasaran. Kalau tidak, orang-orang di sekitarmu bisa terluka."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Telepon aku kalau kau sudah kembali dari Nice. Semoga tidak ada masalah gawat di sana."

Sungmin mematikan ponsel dan menghela napas. Sejak aktif seratus persen di perusahaan ayahnya, Sebastien terlalu sibuk. Kadang-kadang Sungmin merindukan masa lalu, saat Sebastien masih mahasiswa arsitektur yang punya banyak waktu luang. Walaupun selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis dan gonta-ganti pacar, Sebastien juga selalu menyediakan waktu untuk Sungmin, selalu ada kalau Sungmin membutuhkannya, selalu siap menemani dan menghiburnya. Sungmin tahu benar sikap Sebastien terhadapnya sama dengan terhadap gadis-gadis lain, tapi hal itu tidak mencegahnya menyukai laki-laki itu.

Sungmin berpikir-pikir. Ia sedang tidak ingin makan siang sendiri hari ini, tapi Sebastien tidak bisa menemaninya. Siapa lagi ya?

"Ah, benar juga. Daddy!" serunya pelan. Ia memencet nomor telepon ayahnya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"_Allô_, Dad?" katanya begitu hubungan tersambung. "Ada waktu sekarang?... Bisa makan siang bersama?... Kenapa?... Daddy sedang bersama siapa? Dengan wanita yang mana? Masih sama dengan yang minggu lalu atau sudah yang baru?... Astaga! Daddy, berhentilah bermain-main... Tidak, tidak usah. Mm... Sampai ketemu makan malam nanti. Daah."

Sungmin memutuskan hubungan dan mendecakkan lidah. Kenapa ia dikelilingi pria mata keranjang? Daddy sama saja dengan Sebastien. Itulah salah satu sebab Eomma bercerai dari Daddy. Sungmin akui, ayahnya memang bukan suami yang baik, tapi ia ayah yang baik. Ayah paling baik sedunia. Sungmin juga yakin, di antara semua wanita yang ada di bumi, dirinyalah yang paling berharga bagi ayahnya.

Sungmin mendecakkan lidah sekali lagi. "Masa aku harus makan sendiri?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia memberengut, lalu mendesah berlebihan, dan menggerutu, "Apa boleh buat?"

** AUTUMN IN PARIS **

Karena satu jam lagi ia harus siaran, Sungmin memilih makan siang di _brasserie (restoran cepat saji)_ yang paling dekat ke stasiun radio, sehingga ia tidak perlu buru-buru mengejar waktu siaran. Ia memilih meja kosong di pojok dan memandang berkeliling mencari pelayan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan ke arah pelayan yang sedang berjalan ke meja dekat pintu. Ternyata si pelayan sedang mengantarkan pesanan laki-laki berambut hitam yang menempati meja di sana. Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang itu.

Karena sibuk mengamati si laki-laki berambut hitam, Sungmin tidak menyadari pelayan lain menghampiri mejanya dan menanyakan pesanan.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin ingat. Cho Kyuhyun! Laki-laki itu Chp Kyuhyun! Ia melompat berdiri dan nyaris menabrak pelayan yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Maaf," kata Sungmin buru-buru setelah si pelayan mundur selangkah karena terkejut. "Saya ingin menyapa teman saya dulu di sana."

Pelayan itu mengangguk acuh tak acuh dan pergi. Sungmin segera menghampiri meja Kyuhyun.

"Permisi," katanya agak ragu.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Ya?"

Senjata utama untuk menghadapi orang-orang adalah senyum yang manis dan sopan. Karena itulah Sungmin memasang "kuda-kuda"-nya dengan menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Cho Kyuhyun, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar, saya sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Masih ingat padaku?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati, takut laki-laki itu tidak mengenalinya. Kalau itu sampai terjadi ia berharap ia punya rencana cadangan. "Aku Lee Sungmin, teman Sebastien Giraudeau. Kita pernah bertemu sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

Kyuhyun masih terlihat bingung sesaat, lalu wajahnya berubah cerah. "Oh, benar, Sungmin," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa kabar?"

Sungmin lega laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur. Kali ini ia menyadari jabatan tangan Kyuhyun tegas, sama seperti Sebastien. Sungmin suka itu. Ia juga baru menyadari laki-laki itu punya lesung pipi yang membuat senyumannya terlihat hangat dan bersahabat.

"Makan siang sendirian? Atau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Sungmin setelah menarik kembali tangannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang sendirian. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku juga sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, silakan bergabung saja denganku," Kyuhyun menawarkan sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Sungmin dan menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati karena itulah yang ia harapkan. Ia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin makan sendirian. "Aku baru saja datang ketika melihatmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyapamu karena sewaktu pertama kali bertemu kita belum sempat bicara banyak."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memanggil pelayan.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Sungmin menyebutkan pesanannya dan pelayan itu pun berlalu.

"Kata Sebastien kau sudah pulang ke Seoul," kata Sungmin sambil merapikan rambut pendeknya dengan sebelah tangan. Gerakan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bila berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang menarik baginya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Memang benar, tapi kemarin aku kembali lagi ke sini. Aku pulang ke Seoul hanya untuk mengurus pekerjaanku yang tertinggal," jelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Sungmin ketika teringat surat yang dibacakan Élise saat siaran tadi. "Apakah kau menulis surat ke stasiun radio kami?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kalian sudah menerimanya?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Sudah kuduga! Cho-Hyun itu kau?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu dan berkata, "Aku tidak pandai bercerita, tapi Sebastien berhasil membujukku. Cerita yang konyol, bukan?"

Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, ceritamu bagus. Temanku malah sudah membacakan-nya saat siaran hari ini. Aku penasaran sekali karena nama Cho-Hyun kedengarannya tidak asing."

"Kalau tidak salah, kau sendiri juga penyiar, bukan?"

"Benar," sahut Sungmin ringan.

"Kau menikmati pekerjaanmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk tegas, lalu tersenyum. "Kata Sebastien, menjadi penyiar radio memang cocok untukku karena aku ini cerewet sekali."

"Sepertinya Sebastien memang benar," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?"

Saat itu pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Sungmin. Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau ingin mencari gadis itu?" tanya Sungmin langsung.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak ada rencana apa-apa."

"Aneh."

"Tidak aneh."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata disipitkan. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki itu punya senyum yang menular. Begitu melihat senyumnya, Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Biarkan aku bertanya satu hal," kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Rupanya kau penasaran sekali dengan ceritaku," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk dan menyantap makanannya.

"Aku memang mudah penasaran. Itu salah satu kelemahanku," ujar Sungmin riang, seakan ia sendiri tidak menganggap hal itu suatu kelemahan. "Kata Sebastien aku bisa berbahaya bagi umum kalau aku sedang penasaran."

"Aku yakin Sebastien benar."

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Maka dari itu, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Setelah itu aku tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi," Sungmin berjanji dan memasang wajah bersungguh-sungguh, walaupun ia sendiri tahu ia takkan bisa berhenti bertanya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak, lalu menyerah. "Baiklah. Tanya saja."

Sungmin menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Kau ingin bertemu gadis itu lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, berpikir-pikir, lalu menunduk dan kembali menyantap makanannya. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tidak mau mencarinya?" desak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tadi kau bilang hanya akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan."

Sungmin mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Baiklah, sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh harus menekan rasa penasarannya. Sebagai gantinya mereka mengobrol tentang hal lain sepanjang makan siang dan Sungmin merasa Cho Kyuhyun adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Mengobrol dengannya serasa mengobrol dengan teman lama. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Sungmin tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan mengganggu bahwa ada sesuatu pada Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bingung.

"Ada rencana khusus akhir pekan ini?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka membayar makanan dan keluar dari _brasserie_. Sungmin ngotot membayar makanannya sendiri sementara Kyuhyun bersikeras mentraktirnya. Setelah melalui adu mulut yang cukup seru, Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Aku berencana akan berkeliling kota. Aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke Paris, tapi sama sekali belum sempat melihat-lihat," jelas Kyuhyun, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Kau mau menjadi pemanduku?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah." Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menemani Kyuhyun. Ia merasa nyaman dan senang bersama laki-laki itu. Ditambah lagi, Sungmin sangat penasaran dengan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak, ingin mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Kalau begitu, besok jam sepuluh pagi kita bertemu di sini," kata Kyuhyun.

"Oke," jawab Sungmin tanpa berpikir.

"Oh, ajak Sebastien juga," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Sebastien sedang ada di Nice. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang," sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berpikir-pikir, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, sampai ketemu besok jam sepuluh."

"Oke."

Kyuhyun melambai dan berjalan pergi. Sungmin menatap kepergiannya sesaat, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Tadi dia bilang jam berapa?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu terbelalak. "Jam sepuluh? Pagi? Besok? Besok itu hari apa? Minggu? Benar, Minggu. Astaga! Kenapa aku setuju bertemu jam sepuluh pagi? Ah, kacau!"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengerang kesal, mengentakkan kaki, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

**TBC ...**

**Chapter 2 is update ... asap kan ? ^.^**

**Gimana Chapter 2 nya ? uda mulai dapet feel nya blum ? ni cerita masih panjaaaaaanggg benget , tapi author usahain buat update tiap hari ne .. gomawo buat readers yang uda review di chap sebelumnya ..**

**chiikyumin  
**

**TifyTiffanyLee  
**

**angelsKYUMIN  
**

**octaviani  
**

**Ragil P  
**

**Review kalian jadi semangat buat author .. ^_^  
**

**untuk dongsaengku , Fany Park .. ni eonni uda update , eon tunggu publish FF mu saeeennngg :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTUMN IN PARIS – KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin Dupont / Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

and Other Characters

Warning : Typo(s) - GS - OC

**Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah selingkuhan saya .. ^_^**

**Ini adalah FF Remake dari novel Tetralogi 4 Musim karya ILLANA TAN. ada sedikit Perubahan latar belakang untuk penyesuaian cast-nya.**

**Chap 3 is Update .. Mungkin Lebih Panjang & lebih banyak Kyumin Moment-nya ..**

**sekali lagi, ini bukan karya asli author. saya cuma ngedit dan publish ulang. hehehe**

**Please Read .. :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

BUNYI apa itu?

Sungmin mengerang pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala, tapi samar-samar masih terdengar bunyi berisik seperti sirene yang meraung-raung. Awalnya ia memilih mengabaikan bunyi itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mulai meraba-raba. Pertama-tama ia meraih ponselnya.

"Ahhh... lo?" gumamnya dengan kening berkerut dan mata tetap terpejam.

Bunyi itu masih terdengar. Oh, ia lupa...

"_Allô?_" gumamnya sekali lagi setelah menekan tombol "Jawab".

Bunyi itu masih tetap terdengar. Sungmin mendecakkan lidah dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi dan meraba-raba. Tangannya menemukan sebuah beker kecil. Ternyata benda itu yang berbunyi nyaring dan bergetar dengan hebatnya sampai hampir meloncat dari genggamannya. Ia mematikan alarm beker dan damailah dunia. Karena malas mengembalikan beker ke meja, ia melemparkan benda itu ke lantai. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sekali pun membuka mata. Sekarang ia kembali meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimut.

Bunyi apa lagi itu?

Sungmin meraih bantal dan menutup kepalanya, berharap bunyi itu segera berhenti. Tapi ternyata bunyi itu sanggup menembus bantal dan sampai di telinganya. Ia melempar bantal ke samping, menendang selimut dan mengerang kesal.

Demi Tuhan! Hari ini hari Minggu! Kenapa tidak ada kedamaian sedikit pun?

Ia mendecakkan lidah dan menjulurkan tangan ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia meraba-raba, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Walaupun masih setengah sadar, ia teringat barang-barang yang tadinya ada di meja kini tergeletak di lantai. Ia bersusah payah membuka mata yang seakan direkat dengan lem superkuat dan mencondongkan tubuh ke tepi tempat tidur, berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia masih tidak sudi bangun dari tempat tidur, karenanya ia agak kesulitan menggapai ponselnya. Akhirnya setelah memanjang-manjangkan badan dan tangan, ia berhasil menggapai benda berisik itu.

Masih dengan posisi setengah tergantung di ujung tempat tidur, Sungmin menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Ahhhlo?" katanya dengan suara serak.

"_Ma chérie_, kau masih tidur?" Suara ayahnya yang secerah matahari terdengar di ujung sana.

"Daddy?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa Daddy telepon pagi buta begini? Daddy kan tahu kalau aku—Wuaaa!"

"Apa itu? Kau jatuh, _ma chérie_?" tanya ayahnya kaget.

Sungmin cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya yang terlepas dari tangannya ketika ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya pendek, lalu berdeham. Kantuknya langsung hilang begitu kepalanya membentur karpet di lantai. Ia duduk bersila di lantai dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kenapa Daddy menelepon pagi buta begini?"

"Oh, sebenarnya Daddy tahu kebiasaan burukmu yang tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidur sebelum jam dua belas siang di hari Minggu, tapi Dad butuh bantuanmu," jelas ayahnya dengan nada resmi, seakan hendak mengatakan kalau Sungmin akan melakukan tugas mulia bagi negara. "Mobil Daddy rusak, sedangkan Daddy ada janji penting jam setengah sebelas nanti. Antarkan Daddy, ya?"

Sungmin tersentak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Jam 10.30? Bukankah ia sendiri punya janji dengan Kyuhyun jam 10.00? Sekarang jam berapa?

Sungmin mencari-cari beker yang tadi dilemparnya ke lantai. Ke mana jam itu sekarang? "Daddy! Sekarang jam berapa?" serunya.

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak. Daddy belum tuli," gerutu ayahnya. "Sekarang jam... setengah sepuluh."

"Astaga! Aku terlambat!" Sungmin meloncat berdiri dan berlari ke lemari pakaiannya.

"_Allô?_" Ayahnya agak heran mendengar bunyi gaduh ketika Sungmin tersandung karpet dan nyaris jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dad, aku juga punya janji jam sepuluh," potong Sungmin cepat sambil mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. "Daddy naik Métro saja, ya?"

Sebenarnya ia tahu ayahnya tidak pernah suka naik Métro, bus, kereta api, atau transportasi umum apa pun, kecuali pesawat terbang. Kata ayahnya, ia tidak suka berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

"Kau mau ke mana?" ayahnya balas bertanya.

Sungmin memberitahu ayahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Daddy memang mau ke daerah di dekat situ," kata ayahnya setelah berpikir sejenak. "Jemput Daddy di rumah, ya? Oh ya, _ma chérie_, jangan pernah menyarankan agar Daddy naik Métro lagi."

* * AUTUMN IN PARIS**

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, lalu memandang ke luar jendela, memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia menempati meja di samping jendela sehingga bisa melihat jalanan di luar sana dengan jelas.

Gadis itu sudah terlambat tujuh belas menit. Sayang sekali ia tidak meminta nomor telepon Sungmin kemarin. Kalau tidak, ia bisa menelepon gadis itu dan bertanya apakah ia akan datang. Mungkin saja gadis itu tiba-tiba berhalangan karena ada urusan penting tetapi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kalau memang begitu, berarti sia-sia ia menunggu selama ini.

Baiklah, ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai jam 10.30 Lee Sungmin belum datang, ia akan membatalkan semua rencana ini.

Mengherankan sekali. Sebelum ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat mengenal kota Paris lebih jauh. Ia cukup sering datang ke Paris untuk urusan kerja, tapi biasanya ia akan sibuk sepanjang hari dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk melihat-lihat. Apalagi sejak kematian ibunya dan ia jadi tahu rahasia itu.

Baginya Paris seperti mimpi buruk. Ia benci Paris, namun ia juga tahu mimpi buruk itu harus dihadapi cepat atau lambat. Sudah cukup lama ia melarikan diri. Sekarang waktunya ia memberanikan diri dan menghadapi kenyataan. Dan ia bisa mulai dengan berkenalan dengan kota Paris.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya dan kembali membaca buku panduan kota Paris yang baru dibelinya. Sesekali ia memandang ke luar jendela sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada orang berjaket hitam yang berjalan lewat tepat di depan jendela _brasserie_. Ia terkesiap dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung menegang. Ia hampir tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Orang itu! Dia... Tidak salah lagi...

Orang itu berhenti di pinggir jalan di antara sekelompok pejalan kaki, membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna sehingga bisa menyeberang jalan. Tak lama kemudian lampu tanda boleh menyeberang menyala. Orang itu pun menyeberang tanpa tergesa-gesa.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari orang itu sampai sosoknya hilang ditelan kerumunan orang dis seberang jalan. Setelah orang itu lenyap dari pandangan, Kyuhyun baru menyadari sejak tadi ia menahan napas. Tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Selama ini ia terus mencari orang itu dan akhirnya hari ini ia melihatnya. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung mengejar orang itu dan...

Dan apa? Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau berhasil mengejarnya? Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan pada orang itu? Ia tidak tahu. Belum tahu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan melihat Sungmin berdiri di samping meja dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah. Ikal-ikal pendek rambutnya agak berantakan akibat angin, namun sama sekali tidak mengacaukan penampilannya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memaksakan seulas senyum. Kejadian tadi membuatnya agak terguncang dan ia masih belum pulih.

"Lumayan lama," sahutnya, berusaha keras bersikap tenang.

"Maafkan aku," kata gadis itu sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya sungguh-sungguh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memasang beker, tapi ternyata tidak berguna. Akhirnya aku bangun kesiangan dan harus pergi menjemput ayahku dulu karena mobilnya rusak, lalu..."

Sungmin terus berbicara, tapi Kyuhyun nyaris tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya karena bayangan orang tadi masih memenuhi otaknya.

Orang itulah yang membuat Paris menjadi kota yang begitu menyakitkan baginya. Orang itulah penyebab utamanya membenci Paris.

Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa begitu terus. Melihat orang itu saja sudah membuatnya kebingungan. Bagaimana kalau nantinya ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu dan bicara dengannya?

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Gadis itu sedang mengamatinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat," kata Sungmin prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Aku ke belakang sebentar."

"Oh, oke," gumam Sungmin, masih agak bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung kalau dari tadi ia terus berceloteh tetapi tidak ditanggapi?

Di toilet, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya.

_'Kendalikan dirimu'_, katanya pada bayangan di cermin. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pinggiran wastafel. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. _Kendalikan dirimu_.

Setelah debar jantungnya kembali normal, ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap bayangannya sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk samar, lalu meraih serbet untuk mengeringkan wajah.

Ia keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya terarah pada Sungmin yang duduk menunggu di sana. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena posisi duduk yang sedikit miring dan memunggunginya. Gadis itu sedang duduk bersandar dengan kaki disilangkan dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya...

Benar-benar aneh—tapi menyenangkan—melihat gadis ini duduk di sana dan melihat ke luar jendela. Posisi duduknya sekarang mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di bandara Charles de Gaulle. Gadis yang membuatnya merasa tertarik.

** AUTUMN IN PARIS **

Sungmin menoleh ketika merasakan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, perutku sedang bermasalah," kata laki-laki itu sambil memegangi perut dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sekarang sudah baikan?" tanya Sungmin. Kalau Kyuhyun sakit perut, berarti mereka tidak jadi jalan-jalan, dan itu artinya sia-sia saja ia bangun pagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin menumpukan kedua siku di atas meja. "Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat-lihat museum yang ada di sini. Museum apa yang menarik?"

"Museum?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sudah berapa kali laki-laki ini memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diduganya? Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak.

Sungmin jarang sekali ke museum. Boleh dibilang hampir tidak pernah. Selama ia tinggal di Seoul juga ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Museum Nasional. Selama di Paris satu-satunya museum yang pernah dikunjunginya cuma Louvre. Itu juga cuma satu kali dan itu karena paksaan teman-temannya. Tapi ayahnya yang senang mengunjungi museum dan menikmati seni. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Ada Louvre, Musée Rodin, Musée d‟Orsay... eh, dan lain-lain. Mau ke mana dulu?"

Kyuhyun membuka-buka buku panduannya, lalu berkata, "Hari ini aku ingin mulai dengan Musée Rodin."

"Tapi yang paling terkenal itu Louvre," kata Sungmin. Ia heran Kyuhyun tidak memilih museum yang jelas-jelas merupakan pilihan nomor satu bagi kebanyakan orang. "Kau yakin tidak mau memulai dari sana? Ada lukisan Mona Lisa dan... eh, sebagainya." Sebaiknya ia tidak bicara banyak kalau tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni.

Kyuhyun menutup buku panduannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya banyak waktu. _Kita _punya banyak waktu. Memang banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi dan hari ini aku ingin melihat karya Rodin. Ayo."

**AUTUMN IN PARIS**

Gadis itu kelihatan bosan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang memandangi sebuah patung karya Rodin tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sudah berada di museum itu selama lebih dari dua jam dan walaupun jelas-jelas tidak tertarik pada seni patung, gadis itu cukup sabar menemaninya. Tidak mengeluh sedikit pun. Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak memperpanjang penderitaan Sungmin dan mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang ada di taman museum. Makanan yang disajikan sederhana saja, tapi suasananya menyenangkan.

"Bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun sementara mereka menunggu pesanan diantarkan.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melipat kedua lengannya di meja. "Mm, sedikit," jawabnya jujur, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Sebastien sering mengajakku kalau ada pameran arsitektur, sedangkan aku buta soal arsitektur."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, setelah makan siang, kita ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik. Bagaimana? Ada saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Jardin du Luxembourg?" tanya Sungmin, lalu berpikir lagi. "Atau kau mau belanja? Kita bisa ke Boulevard Saint-Germain atau rue de Grenelle. Tidak, laki-laki tidak suka berbelanja... Ah, benar! Aku harus menunjukkan tempat kesukaanku! Sudah pernah melihat kota Paris dari ketinggian?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia baru menyadari ia senang mendengar celotehan gadis itu. Ia suka mendengarkan suara Sungmin. Seolah memahami perasaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus berceloteh panjang-lebar.

"Sebastien dan aku suka sekali melihat pemandangan kota Paris dari puncak Arc de Triomphe," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benar-benar menakjubkan! Banyak orang lebih suka melihat kota Paris dari puncak Eiffel, tapi menurutku pemandangan dari puncak Arc de Triomphe adalah yang terbaik. Bisa membuatmu sulit bernapas.

"Aku paling suka berada di tempat yang tinggi, karena aku akan merasa... mm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Rasanya begitu jauh dari peradaban. Kau mengerti maksudku? Rasanya seperti meninggalkan beban di tanah dan kita melayang bebas. Aku dan Sebastien suka ke sana kalau sedang stres. Aku jamin, setengah jam di sana perasaanmu langsung jauh lebih baik."

"Kita akan ke sana malam nanti karena pemandangan malam kota Paris lebih indah." Sungmin terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh belum pernah melihat-lihat kota Paris?" Matanya yang besar menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Begitulah." Kyuhyun berusaha menahan senyum. Gadis itu sanggup bercerita terus kalau memang diperlukan. Gadis yang menarik.

"Aneh... Sudah berapa kali kau datang ke Paris?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan berpikir-pikir. "Wah, aku tidak ingat."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Aneh sekali kalau datang ke Paris dan tidak berkeliling. Kau selalu datang untuk urusan kerja?"

Kyuhyun ragu sejenak. "Tidak juga," jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu kau datang untuk apa? Tidak mungkin untuk berlibur karena kau bilang kau bahkan tidak berkeliling dan melihat-lihat kota."

Kyuhyun menunduk dan bergumam, "Mencari seseorang."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan mengulangi, "Aku ke sini untuk mencari seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang wajar, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjawab. Ia masih belum yakin mau menceritakannya pada orang lain. Untung saja saat itu makanan pesanan mereka datang sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu langsung menjawab.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi setelah pelayan pergi.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau melepaskannya. Jawaban apa yang bisa diberikan?

"Ceritanya panjang," Kyuhyun mengelak, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi. "Lain kali saja kuceritakan."

Gadis itu tidak mendesaknya lagi. Sungmin memang suka berceloteh panjang lebar, tetapi ia tidak suka memaksa, meskipun sebenarnya dia penasaran.

Setelah selesai makan, Sungmin membawanya berkeliling kota, dengan penuh semangat menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik, seperti pemandu wisata berpengalaman. Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin gadis yang ekspresif. Ia tidak hanya bercerita dengan kata-katanya, tapi juga dengan mata dan gerakan tubuhnya.

Mungkin karena cuaca hari ini cerah, mungkin karena angin juga tidak bertiup terlalu kencang, atau mungkin juga karena ia mendapat teman seperjalanan yang menyenangkan, Kyuhyun merasa santai hari itu. Gembira dan santai. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengalami perasaan seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa gembira? Pasti sebelum ibunya meninggal dunia. Dan sudah pasti sebelum ia tahu rahasia itu.

Ia merasa lengannya disiku pelan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sungmin sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kerutan di dahinya menghilang.

"Tidak ada," Kyuhyun berbohong.

Sungmin mendengus pelan, masih tetap tersenyum. "Bohong," gumamnya dengan nada riang. "Kau tahu, Sebastien juga sering begitu."

"Sering bagaimana?"

Sungmin mendongak. Senyumnya masih menghiasi bibirnya. Sepertinya memikirkan Sebastien saja ia bisa tersenyum. "Aku selalu tahu kalau Sebastien sedang banyak pikiran," katanya. Kyuhyun mendengar nada bangga dalam suara gadis itu. "Alisnya akan berkerut dan dia lebih banyak diam. Kalau ditanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dia hanya akan menjawab'tidak apa-ap' dengan nada berat." Sungmin menoleh mamandangnya dan senyumnya melebar. "Sama seperti yang kaulakukan tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dan ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu punya senyum yang menular.

"Taman yang indah," komentar Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**AUTUMN IN PARIS**

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di Jardin du Luxembourg. Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling. Banyak juga orang-orang yang menikmati jalan-jalan sore di taman ini seperti mereka.

Sungmin menggumam dan mengangguk. "Aku dan Sebastien suka ke sini. Kadang-kadang kalau kami berdua punya waktu senggang, kami akan duduk-duduk dan mengobrol tanpa tujuan."

Kyuhyun memandang gadis itu dengan bimbang.

"Ah! Itu ada bangku kosong," seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Ayo, kita duduk di sana."

Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke arah bangku kosong tidak jauh dari sana. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya, mendongak, memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya.

"Hari yang indah sekali," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menyiku lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "Lihat, daun-daun sudah mulai berwarna cokelat. Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Kyuhyun memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kami—Sebastien dan aku, maksudku—suka sekali musim gugur," desah Sungmin. Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu bagian yang paling menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih tetap memandangi gadis itu.

"Aku paling suka merasakan angin musim gugur di wajahku. Membuat ujung hidung dan kedua pipiku terasa dingin," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa. Ia menyentuh ujung hidung dan pipinya untuk menegaskan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang sesaat, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu menoleh. "Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun ragu sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apakah kau dan Sebastien...?"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu maksudku," Kyuhyun meneruskan dengan enggan. "Apakah kau dan Sebastien... pacaran?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, astaga! Tidak," jawabnya ketika tawanya mereda. "Tidak, kami tidak pacaran. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kau selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya. Sebastien juga sering membicarakan dirimu."

Sungmin menatapnya lurus-lurus. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Sebastien sering membicarakan aku?" tanyanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya. Baiklah, seharusnya ia tadi tidak mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang ia merasa tidak ingin menjawab, tapi... "Ya."

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan menunduk memandangi kakinya. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun tahu. Gadis itu menyukai Sebastien.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri? Kyuhyun menyesali kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun itu bukan urusannya.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Dia teman yang baik," jawabnya diplomatis. Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lagi. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Hei, aku baru sadar warna matamu abu-abu. Sama seperti aku. Kau lihat? Mataku juga abu-abu."

Kyuhyun menatap mata kelabu gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu dan tersenyum. Mata kelabu yang bersinar ramah, hangat, dan ekspresif. Mata yang dengan mudah mencerminkan apa yang sedang dirasakan pemiliknya. Mata yang bisa dipercaya.

"Lensa kontak, bukan? Aku tahu lensa kontak berwarna sangat digandrungi anak-anak muda di Korea," tambah Sungmin agak bangga karena merasa punya sedikit pengetahuan tentang tren anak muda disana, entah itu benar atau tidak.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menyadari bahwa Sungmin masih membicarakan tentang warna matanya yang tidak biasa bagi orang Asia. Akhirnya ia balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri memakai lensa kontak?"

Sungmin teringat warna matanya sendiri. "Enak saja," protesnya. "Ini warna asli mataku."

"Ah, benar," kata Kyuhyun sambil menengadah. "Sebastien pernah bilang ayahmu orang Prancis."

"Ya. Ibuku orang Korea. Selain warna mataku, aku memang lebih mirip ibuku."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu kembali bertanya "Ayahmu orang Prancis, tapi kenapa namamu tidak ada unsur prancisnya ?"

Sungmin tersenyum. pertanyaan seperti itu sudah sering dia dengar dari orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya.

"Nama Sungmin memang ibuku yang memberikannya. Orang tuaku membuat sebuah kesepakatan, kalau yang lahir adalah anak laki-laki, maka Daddy akan memberikannya nama prancis. Dan ternyata anak mereka perempuan, jadi Eomma memberiku nama korea"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai nama keluarga ayahmu?" Kyuhyun sempat heran ketika tau bahwa ayah sungmin adalah orang prancis tetapi gadis ini justru memakai marga korea ibunya.

"Aku lebih suka memperkenalkan diriku sebagai orang korea. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku lahir disana, jadi aku merasa prancis bukan darahku. Dan Daddy tidak pernah keberatan soal itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau mengingatkanku pada seorang kenalanku di Seoul."

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sungmin sebentar lalu kembali menatap kearah taman.

"Dia tetanggaku. Apartemennya tepat di sebelah apartemenku. Gadis manis yang pendiam, tapi bisa berubah segalak singa kalau perlu. Kadang-kadang dia suka mengomel dalam bahasa Jepang"

"Kau mengerti apa yang dikatakannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Hanya beberapa kata. Aku suka bertanya apa yang diomelkannya."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. "Aku jadi ingin belajar bahasa Jepang."

"Kau ingin belajar bahasa Jepang?" Kyuhyun mengulangi ucapan Sungmin. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku memang suka belajar bahasa asing," sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak salah, dalam bahasa Jepang kau harus menambahkan kata _san _pada nama orang, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, kau boleh memakai kata _chan_."

"Kyuhyun-_san_? Atau Cho-_san_?" tanya Sungmin tidak pasti.

"Dua-duanya boleh, Sungmin-_chan_."

"Hei, kau tahu, aku suka caramu menyebut namaku," kata Sungmin dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Sebastien tidak pernah menyebut namaku dengan benar."

Kyuhyun merasa senang. Ia punya satu kelebihan dibandingkan Sebastien.

Nah, pikiran apa itu? Kenapa sekarang ia membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Sebastien? Kyuhyun menghapus pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berbunyi.

"_Allô?" _kata Sungmin setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Kyuhyun bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan senyumnya melebar.

Telepon dari Sebastien, pikir Kyuhyun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Sebastien!" seru gadis itu gembira.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah. Benar, kan?

"Kau sudah sampai?... Belum?... Tentu saja, aku bisa menjemputmu... Kau bawa oleh-oleh untukku?... Wah, kau memang baik sekali!... Oke, sampai jumpa!"

Sungmin menutup ponselnya. Ia masih tersenyum sendiri.

"Sebastien pulang hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mau pergi menjemputnya," katanya, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke Arc de Triomphe malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa pergi lain kali."

Sungmin bangkit dan merapikan syalnya. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Aku ingin ke tempat lain dulu. Kau pergi saja."

"Baiklah," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku makan siang. Lain kali giliranku."

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini."

Sungmin melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sungmin-_chan_."

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang berlari-lari kecil menjauhinya dan menarik napas panjang.

**TBC ...**

**Chapter 3 is update *potong bebek* :)  
**

**Gimana ? uda mulai ada Kyumin momentnya kan ? dan kedepannya moment mereka bakal lebih banyak lagi.. **

**gomawo buat readers yang uda review di chap sebelumnya .. mianhae gak bisa sebutin namanya satu-satu..  
**

**tapi review kalian bener-bener buat author semangat buat update .. ^_^ ghamsahamnida *bow*  
**

**untuk dongsaengku , Fany Park, mana lanjutan FF nya .. eonni tunngu ne !**

**Next Chap ?  
Review Please ..  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTUMN IN PARIS – KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin Dupont / Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

and Other Characters

Warning : Typo(s) - GS - OC

**Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah selingkuhan saya .. ^_^**

**Ini adalah FF Remake dari novel Tetralogi 4 Musim karya ILLANA TAN. ada sedikit Perubahan latar belakang untuk penyesuaian cast-nya.**

**Chap 4 is Update ..**

**Berhubung besok minggu dan author gak bisa OL dari PC Kantor, jadi hari ini aku update dua Chap sekaligus .. hehehe**

**Ntar hari senin aku bakal update yang Chap 5 ya ..**

**Di chap ini banyak Kyumin Momentnya deh, dan Kyu uda mulai menyadari perasaannya ke ming .. Penasaran?**

**Author kebanyakan bacot .. Langsung aja dibaca :D**

**sekali lagi, ini bukan karya asli author. saya cuma ngedit dan publish ulang. hehehe**

**Please Read .. :D**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Para pendengar, Anda semua pasti masih ingat Monsieur Cho-Hyun yang menulis surat ke acara kita dua hari yang lalu, bukan?"

Sungmin baru akan mematikan radio kecil yang ada di meja kerjanya dan pulang ketika mendengar kata-kata Élise.

Monsieur Cho-Hyun?

Suara Élise terdengar lagi. "Waktu itu Monsieur Cho-Hyun bercerita tentang gadis yang dia temui di bandara. Hari ini kami kembali mendapat surat dari Monsieur Cho-Hyun. Mungkinkah mengenai kelanjutan cerita itu? Akan saya bacakan suratnya."

Kyuhyun menulis surat ke _Je me souviens_... lagi? Sungmin mengangkat alis. Rasa penasarannya langsung terbit. Ia duduk kembali dan memperbesar volume radio.

"_Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kemarin_. Oh, sepertinya ini cerita yang lain."

Sungmin semakin tertarik dengan apa yang ditulis Kyuhyun kali ini. Sepertinya ia takkan pernah bisa berhenti merasa penasaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, ayo!" seru salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang sudah berjalan ke pintu, mengikuti beberapa orang lainnya. "Katanya kau mau ikut minum bersama."

Sungmin cepat-cepat menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir dan melambai. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul," katanya cepat, setengah mengusir.

Setelah rekan-rekannya keluar dan menutup pintu, Sungmin kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada radio kecilnya. Ia sudah ketinggalan sepenggal kecil dari surat Kyuhyun.

"..._berterima kasih kepada gadis yang kutemui kemarin. Dia sudah berbaik hati menemaniku ke museum, tapi aku malah membuatnya bosan setengah mati._"

Alis Sungmin terangkat dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang bercerita tentang dirinya?

"_Walaupun dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tanpa sadar aku menghitung berapa kali dia menguap selama di museum. Sebelas kali dalam dua jam_."

Benarkan ia menguap sebelas kali? Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya ia tidak menguap sesering itu. Dan Kyuhyun menghitung berapa kali ia menguap? Yang benar saja!

Sebenarnya saat itu Sungmin tidak benar-benar bosan. Ia hanya mengantuk karena kemarin ia terpaksa bangun pukul 09.30. Dalam kamusnya, matahari baru mulai terbit jam 10.00 di hari Minggu.

"_Aku sudah mencatat dalam hati lain kali aku takkan mengajaknya ke museum lagi. Jadi sekarang aku ingin menghadiahkan sebuah lagu untuknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah begitu sabar dan karena sudah menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Bisakah Anda putarkan lagu yang bagus untuknya? _

_"P.S. Sayang sekali aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya. Karena itu aku hanya bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hari ini? Besok?" _

Sungmin mendengar Élise tertawa kecil. "Monsieur Cho-Hyun, kedengarannya itu seperti ajakan kencan. Demi Anda, kami berharap gadis itu mendengarkan acara ini."

Senyum Sungmin melebar. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar laki-laki yang lucu dan penuh kejutan.

**** AUTUMN IN PARIS****

"Mau makan di mana?" tanya Sebastien.

Sungmin memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan dengan kening berkerut. "Di mana ya?"

Kedengarannya Sebastien juga sedang berpikir di ujung sana. "Mau makan pasta?" sarannya.

"Boleh saja. Sudah lama kita tidak makan pasta. Di tempat biasa?"

"Ya." Lalu suara Sebastien terdengar ragu. "Oh, ya. Kau tidak keberatan aku ajak Kyuhyun sekalian, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ajak saja," sahut Sungmin langsung. Ia ingin sekali bertemu Kyuhyun lagi.

Suara Sebastien terdengar lega. "Bagus. Kita ketemu di sana saja, ya?"

Sungmin mengiyakan, lalu menutup telepon dan merenung. Sebastien kedengarannya ragu ketika menanyakan apakah ia boleh mengajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpikir itu mungkin karena Sebastien takut Sungmin tidak akan setuju mengingat sikapnya yang tidak bersahabat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Sebastien tidak tahu Sungmin sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah pertemuan pertama itu.

Sungmin memang belum memberitahu Sebastien tentang hal itu. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Kemarin mereka berdua sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu, sementara dua hari yang lalu ketika ia pergi menjemput Sebastien di bandara, Sungmin sempat kesal dengannya.

Sebenarnya ketika ia pergi menjemput Sebastien di bandara, suasana hati Sungmin masih bagus sekali. Melihat sosok Sebastien yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan di bandara saja hatinya langsung melonjak dan ia segera melambai-lambai dengan gembira.

Suasana hati Sungmin mulai berubah ketika mereka sudah berada dalam mobil dan ia bertanya tentang perjalanan Sebastien ke Nice.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Bagaimana Nice?" tanyanya sementara mereka meninggalkan bandara.

Sebastien tersenyum lebar. "Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabnya puas. Ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku juga bertemu seorang gadis di sana."

"Lagi-lagi," Sungmin mendesah. Ia sudah bosan mendengar kisah cinta kilat Sebastien.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Sebastien. "Ini tidak seperti sebelumnya."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Gadis ini berbeda. Aku benar-benar suka padanya."

Mobil sempat oleng begitu Sungmin mendengar kata-kata Sebastien.

"Ya Tuhan! Hati-hati, Sungmin. Kau hampir menabrak mobil di sebelahmu!" seru Sebastien memperingatkan.

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil memaksakan tawa sumbang. "Bukankah semua gadis sama saja bagimu?"

"Aku serius," sahut Sebastien. Dan suaranya memang terdengar serius. "Juliette berbeda," Ia mengulangi.

_Juliette_? Pemilik nama semacam itu pasti kurus kering dengan rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna kuning jagung. Warna kuning jagung mengingatkan Sungmin pada orang-orangan sawah.

Jangan-jangan si Juliette memang mirip orang-orangan sawah. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ih, alasan usang," gumamnya jengkel. Kenapa mobil di depan itu begitu lamban? Ia membunyikan klakson berkail-kali dengan bernafsu.

"Sungguh," Sebastien berusaha meyakinkannya.

Sungmin semakin tidak sabar dan akhirnya menyalip mobil di depannya itu.

"Sungmin, apakah menurutmu aku sedang jatuh cinta?" Sebastien melanjutkan. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar Sungmin berharap bisa meninju mulutnya. "Kau tahu, ternyata dia juga tinggal di Paris. Dia pergi ke Nice karena urusan kerja, sama seperti aku. Katanya dia akan kembali ke Paris dalam beberapa hari ini. Akan kukenalkan padamu nanti."

Tidak! Sungmin tidak ingin berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis yang terlibat dengan Sebastien. Ia tidak pernah berniat berkenalan dengan mereka dan selama ini Sebastien juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan mereka. Kenapa sekarang harus berubah?

"Itu konyol," gumam Sungmin kesal.

"Apanya?"

"Segala tetek-bengek tentang jatuh cinta itu. Memangnya orang bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi aku percaya."

Sungmin mendengus meremehkan.

"Sungmin, kenapa kau mengebut begitu? Pelan-pelan saja."

"Aku sedang buru-buru," jawabnya ketus. "Kau kira aku orang yang tidak punya kerjaan?"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selama aku di Nice?" tanya Sebastien, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu jelas-jelas sedang naik darah. "Akhir pekanmu menyenangkan?"

Tadinya Sungmin ingin bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang tidak jadi. Suasana hatinya telanjur jelek dan ia tidak ingin mengobrol panjang-lebar.

"Tidak lebih baik daripada akhir pekanmu," sahutnya dengan nada ketus yang sama.

"Kok tiba-tiba marah?" tanya Sebastien dengan nada bergurau.

"Aku tidak marah," tukas Sungmin, walaupun nada suaranya jelas-jelas marah.

Sebastien mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia tidak bisa bermain tebak-tebakan dan ia tidak mau disuruh menebak isi pikiran wanita. Terlalu rumit dan ia tahu ia takkan berhasil menebak dengan benar. "Baiklah. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, aku minta maaf," katanya tulus, berharap dengan begitu kekesalan Sungmin akan mereda.

"Kalau tidak tahu kesalahanmu, tidak perlu minta maaf!"

Oke, ia salah langkah. Sebastien mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Sungmin hari ini?

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Lee Sungmin. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Perhatian dalam suara Sebastien membuat amarah Sungmin agak reda. Ia menggeleng.

"Kau tahu kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku kalau ada masalah," kata Sebastien lagi dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan membantumu."

Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang membuat darahku mendidih."

"Katakan padaku siapa orang itu," kata Sebastien cepat. "Akan kuberi pelajaran siapa pun yang mengganggumu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Inilah Sebastien Giraudeau yang dikenal dan disukainya. Walaupun Sungmin gadis yang blak-blakan, pada dasarnya ia tetap konservatif. Ia tidak suka terang-terangan terhadap laki-laki. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu tidak memahaminya? Apa lagi yan bisa ia lakukan?

**FLASHBACK END**

*** * AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

Sebastien sudah menunggunya ketika Sungmin sampai di restoran Italia itu. Sungmin heran melihat Sebastien duduk sendirian.

"Di mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin begitu ia berdiri di depan Sebastien.

Sebastien mengangkat wajah dari menu yang sedang dibacanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menunggu Sungmin menarik kursi dan duduk, baru duduk kembali.

"Di mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling restoran, berharap menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di sana. Mungkin sedang ke toilet?

"Dia tidak bisa ikut," sahut Sebastien sambil membolak-balikkan menu yang dipegangnya.

"Oh?" Sungmin berhenti mencari dan memandang Sebastien. Kyuhyun tidak datang? Oh...

Sebastien melanjutkan, "Tadi aku sudah menelepon untuk mengajaknya, tapi katanya dia ada urusan lain. Akhir-akhir ini kami semua memang sibuk sekali karena proyek hotel itu, apalagi Kyuhyun yang harus dengan cepat mempelajari semuanya dari awal karena dia bergabung di tengah-tengah proyek yang sedang berjalan. Hari ini aku bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak melihatnya sepanjang hari kemarin."

Oke, Sungmin akui ia sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada laki-laki itu. Terlebih lagi tentang surat yang ditulisnya ke stasiun radio. Begitu mengingat surat itu, Sungmin tidak bisa menahan senyum. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya. Kapan laki-laki itu akan menulis surat lagi?

"Kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri?"

Sungmin menatap Sebastien dan mengerjapkan mata. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja aku teringat..."

Kata-katanya dipotong dering ponsel Sebastien.

"Sebentar," gumam Sebastien sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan raut wajahnya menjadi cerah.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Ia mendapat firasat jelek. Telepon itu pasti dari gadis yang ditemui Sebastien di Nice. Pasti... Pasti...

Sebastien buru-buru menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Juliette? Kau sudah kembali ke Paris?"

Nah, benar, kan? Memang si orang-orangan sawah itu yang menelepon.

Sebastien mendengarkan sebentar, lalu tertawa dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku punya waktu sekarang."

Sungmin melotot. Apa katanya?

Sebastien tidak memandangnya. Laki-laki itu berkonsentrasi penuh dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. "Oke, aku ke sana sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Sungmin menahan napas. Jangan katakan...

Sebastien menutup ponsel dan memandang Sungmin.

Jangan berani-berani...

Sungmin balas menatap Sebastien. Ia tidak mau bertanya karena ia takut mendengar jawaban Sebastien.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku," kata Sebastien, tapi ia tidak terlihat menyesal. Ia malah terlihat gembira, matanya berkilat-kilat dan wajahnya berseri. "Kau ingat Juliette? Gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Tidak! Tidak ingat! Tidak mau ingat!

Sebastien meneruskan, "Ternyata dia sudah kembali ke Paris. Dia menelepon dan mengajakku makan siang."

Sungmin harus berusaha keras menahan emosinya. "Sekarang?" tanyanya jengkel. "Bukankah kita sekarang sedang makan?"

Temannya itu seperti sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya. Sebastien malah tertawa dan berkata ringan, "Maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu lain kali. Oke? Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Sungmin nyaris tidak percaya melihat Sebastien bangkit dari kursi, meraih jaket, lalu melambai ke arahnya dan keluar dari restoran. Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia begitu tercengang. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sebastien masuk ke mobilnya lalu melaju pergi.

Apa artinya itu? Sebastien meninggalkannya. Sebelum ini Sebastien tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah. Walaupun lelaki itu punya banyak kekasih, tapi Sungmin selalu mendapat perhatian utamanya. Sebastien sendiri yang berkata begitu. Sungmin ingat Sebastien pernah berkata kalau Sungmin adalah gadis nomor satunya. Tentu saja Sungmin tahu Sebastien hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik, mungkin juga sebagai adiknya, tapi tidak masalah. Sungmin senang.

Sungmin menunduk menatap taplak meja yang putih. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangkat tangan kananya dan ditempelkan di dadanya. Sakit.

**** AUTUMN IN PARIS ****

Hari itu sungguh menyebalkan. Perasaan Sungmin tidak membaik sepanjang sisa hari itu. Ditambah lagi ia terpaksa harus menerima omelan dari Charles Gilou, atasannya yang sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad dan superkeras, karena penampilannya dinilai buruk saat siaran. Charles bukan orang yang suka bertanya-tanya tentang masalah pribadi bawahannya dan ia juga tidak peduli. Yang penting baginya adalah seorang penyiar harus selalu terdengar ceria, profesional, dan tanpa beban begitu masuk ke ruang siaran.

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Charles sambil menggerutu dalam hati. Sebastien brengsek! Laki-laki itu yang membuat perasaannya kacau seperti ini. Hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja. Ia bahkan tidak ingin makan malam. Ia mau langsung pulang dan tidur.

"Bagaimana? Charles mengamuk?" tanya Élise simpatik begitu Sungmin masuk ke ruang kerja.

Sungmin mengembuskan napas panjang dan berat. Ia memandang Élise, lalu mengangguk lesu. "Hari ini menyebalkan sekali," gumamnya, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke kursi.

Élise tersenyum menghibur. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu sendiri Charles orang yang seperti apa. Tuan Sempurna yang mengharapkan semua orang juga sempurna seperti dirinya."

Sungmin hanya mendesah dan cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sabtu nanti kau datang, kan?" tanya Élise mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. "Sabtu? Datang ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke pesta ulang tahunku. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sudah lupa?"

"Astaga! Itu kan masih lama," protes Sungmin, lalu melirik kalender mejanya. "Masih seminggu lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," Élise membela diri. "Datang, kan?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja! Selama ada makanan gratis, aku pasti datang."

Élise mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku juga sudah mengundang Sebastien. Dia bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh mengajak seorang temannya."

Sungmin meringis. "Pasti si orang-orangan sawah itu," gumamnya murung.

"Siapa?"

"Pacar barunya."

"Oh," gumam Élise. Sepertinya ia memahami apa yang dirasakan temannya. "Jadi kubilang pada Sebastien bahwa dia boleh membawa temannya."

Sungmin meringis lagi. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya ketika melihat Élise asyik mengutak-atik _laptop_-nya. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan Sebastien lagi. Suasana hatinya buruk gara-gara Sebastien.

"Oh, aku sedang membaca _e-mail _yang masuk," sahut Élise tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _laptop_. "Tak kusangka banyak sekali _e-mail _masuk yang menanyakan tentang Monsieur Cho-Hyun."

"Hm? Monsieur Cho-Hyun?"

Élise mengangguk. "Tentu saja kebanyakan _e-mail _itu dari wanita. Mereka merasa Monsieur Cho-Hyun itu laki-laki yang sangat romantis. Mereka berharap bisa mendengar kelanjutan kisahnya."

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri mendengar kata-kata temannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga penasaran kapan Monsieur Cho-Hyun kita ini akan menulis surat lagi kepada kita," lanjut Élise. "Aku merasa seperti sedang mendengar cerita bersambung. Membuatku gemas."

"Jangan-jangan kau juga salah satu penggemarnya?" goda Sungmin.

Élise hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat itu ponsel Sungmin berdering.

"_Allô?" _

_"Allô_, Sungmin-_chan_. Kuharap kau sedang tidak sibuk."

Senyum Sungmin langsung mengembang dan semangatnya bangkit begitu mendengar suara laki-laki itu. "Kyuhyun!" serunya gembira. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor teleponku?"

"Tadi aku menelepon ke stasiun radio dan katanya kau sedang siaran, jadi aku sekalian meminta nomor ponselmu," sahut Kyuhyun di ujung sana. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersamamu dan Sebastien tadi."

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami juga tidak jadi makan siang. Sebastien punya rencana lain."

"Kedengarannya kau sedang kesal."

"Tidak, aku tidak kesal," bantah Sungmin. Memangnya kedengaran jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal?

"Ya sudah," sahut Kyuhyun. Ia pintar membaca situasi dan tidak mau berdebat dengan Sungmin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian makan malam. Aku menelepon Sebastien, tapi katanya dia tidak bisa."

"Jangan hiraukan dia," kata Sungmin. Sebastien pasti sedang bersama si orang-orangan sawah. "Aku bisa menemanimu makan malam. Di mana?"

"Di tempatku" jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia berusaha berhenti merasa heran dengan setiap jawaban Kyuhyun yang tidak diduga. "Baiklah, memangnya kau memasak apa?"

"Tidak ada, Kau bisa masak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Bisa dimakan?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Semua temanku suka makan masakanku," sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang memasak ya?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya tapi kemudian menjawab"Baiklah, aku bisa memasak _udon_."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Akan kuberikan alamat rumahku."

* *AUTUMN IN PARIS *

"Kau benar-benar pintar memasak."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih," kata Sungmin

"Aku kenyang sekali," keluh Kyuhyun senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan pelan dan puas.

Mereka berdua baru selesai makan dan sedang duduk-duduk di sofa panjang dan memandang ke luar jendela. Sungmin yang memaksa Kyuhyun menggeser sofa ke depan jendela agar mereka bisa duduk dan makan sambil memandangi Sungai Seine di bawah sana.

"Apartemenmu bagus," kata Sungmin sambil bangkit dan berjalan berkeliling ruangan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Disewa oleh perusahaan."

"Ini foto siapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Sungmin sudah berdiri di dekat televisi dan memerhatikan foto seorang wanita yang ada di atas televisi. Kapan ia meletakkan foto itu di sana? Kyuhyun tidak ingat. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Cantik," gumam Sungmin sambil mengamati wanita berambut hitam panjang sebahu di dalam foto.

Kerongkongan Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia tersenyum lemah dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Ini almarhumah ibuku."

"Oh?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kalau boleh tahu, kapan..."

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengambil foto ibunya dari tangan Sungmin dan mengamatinya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Musim gugur tahun lalu," sahutnya pelan. "Kanker."

"Oh," gumam gadis itu agak kaget. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan foto itu ke atas televisi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku tidak suka musim gugur."

Sungmin membalas senyumannya. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya lebih ringan sekarang. Perasaannya lebih baik. Kenapa senyum gadis itu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti itu? Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menceritakan isi hatinya kepada Sungmin, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih lega, berharap bebannya tidak seberat sekarang.

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang aku sedang mencari seseorang?" tanyanya ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dan menatap Sungmin. "Aku sedang mencari cinta pertama ibuku."

Alis Sungmin terangkat, tapi ia tidak berkomentar karena merasa Kyuhyun masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebelum bertemu dengan ayahku, ibuku pernah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria Prancis... Cinta pertamanya. Karena itu ibuku memintaku mencarinya."

"Kau tahu kenapa ibumu memintamu mencari cinta pertamanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk menyerahkan surat yang ditulis ibuku kepadanya," sahut Kyuhyun.

Alasan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tapi Kyuhyun merasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Nanti kalau semuanya sudah beres, ia akan menceritakannya. Nanti...

"Lalu kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. "Apakah kau merasa ibumu mengkhianatimu dan ayahmu? Karena ibumu memintamu mencari cinta pertamanya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Sedikit, kurasa."

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau anak yang baik," katanya menghibur. "Sungguh."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Mata Sungmin melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Aku belum bertemu muka dengannya," sahut Kyuhyun cepat. "Aku sudah punya nomor teleponnya, hanya saja aku belum berani menghubunginya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih bingung dengan apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Bagaimana reaksinya begitu bertemu denganku? Apakah dia masih ingat pada ibuku? Banyak yang harus kupersiapkan sebelum aku bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Tapi kau tentu tahu cepat atau lambat kau tetap harus menghadapinya," kata Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Kyuhyun enggan, lalu memandang gadis di sampingnya. "Dan aku akan memberitahumu bila aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Oke," kata Sungmin dengan senyum lebar. Ia senang Kyuhyun memutuskan berbagi cerita dengannya. Itu artinya laki-laki itu percaya padanya. Sambil mendesah, ia kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Aah... pemandangan Sungai Seine dari sini indah sekali."

Kyuhyun memerhatikan gadis yang sedang mengagumi Sungai Seine dengan tatapan menerawang itu. Mengherankan sekali. Keberadaan gadis itu membuatnya santai, seperti sekarang. Juga membuat perasaannya senang. Gadis itu seperti obat penenang. Sejak ibunya meninggal Kyuhyun selalu merasa tersiksa bila harus datang ke Paris. Ia tidak pernah merasa tenang. Tapi sekarang? Jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi gadis bernama Lee Sungmin ini telah membuat hari-harinya di Paris menjadi lebih mudah.

Lebih mudah, tapi tidak berarti sudah tidak menyakitkan. Semakin lama di Paris, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Ia tahu ia harus segera menyelesaikannya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Ia masih terus mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ia baru bisa mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup untuk menemui orang itu. Orang yang sudah lama dicarinya. Orang yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya di jalan dua hari yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu, tidak, kau sekarang punya banyak penggemar?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin menatapnya dan tertawa. "Para pendengar kami sangat tertarik dengan _e-mail _yang kaukirimkan, termasuk temanku, Élise, yang juga penyiar _Je me souviens_... Cerita-ceritamu membuat mereka penasaran."

"Oh ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Monsieur Cho-Hyun membuat acara itu semakin populer. _Inbox e-mail _kami kebanjiran surat yang menanyakan tentang si 'laki-laki misterius yang romantis' "

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Terutama mereka penasaran sekali dengan gadis di bandara itu," tambah Sungmin.

"Kau juga penasaran," sela Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku juga," aku Sungmin, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maukah kau terus menulis surat ke acara itu?"

"Kau mau aku bercerita tentang gadis yang kutemui di bandara waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentang apa saja."

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata, "Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu kalau kau mau pergi jalan denganku kapan-kapan."

Mata Sungmin membesar dan ia tersenyum. "Kau mengajakku kencan?" Ia merasa gembira dengan rencana itu.

Kyuhyun pura-pura berpikir keras, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kemudian gadis itu tertawa. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru menyadari ia sangat suka melihat Lee Sungmin tertawa.

**TBC**

**Eotte ? Author gak mau kebanyakan bacot lagi deh ..**

**cuma mau ngucapin makasih buat readers yang uda Review di chap sebelumnya ..**

**mianhae gak bisa sebutin namanya satu-satu..**

**tapi Jempol & Comment kalian bener-bener buat author semangat buat update .. ^_^ ghamsahamnida *bow***

**Next Chap ?**

**Comment Please .. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTUMN IN PARIS – KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin Dupont / Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

and Other Characters

Warning : Typo(s) - GS - OC

**Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah selingkuhan saya .. ^_^**

**Ini adalah FF Remake dari novel Tetralogi 4 Musim karya ILLANA TAN. ada sedikit Perubahan latar belakang untuk penyesuaian cast-nya.**

**Author datang membawa Chap 5 ... Horeeeeee**

**Uda pada penasaran sama kelanjutan hubungan Kyumin ? monggo atuh silahkan dibaca dan direview chap ini ..**

**mianhae telat ya .. author semalem keasyikan jalan-jalan .. kekekeke**

**sekali lagi, ini bukan karya asli author. saya cuma ngedit dan publish ulang. hehehe**

**Please Read .. :D**

**CHAPTER 5**

"_Kalau boleh jujur, dulunya aku sama sekali tidak suka Paris. Aku juga benci musim gugur." _

Sungmin baru akan mulai memusatkan perhatian pada naskah acaranya ketika ia mendengar Élise membacakan surat dari Monsieur Cho-Hyun di radio. Ia mengangkat alis, mengerjapkan mata, lalu meletakkan naskahnya. Ia membesarkan volume radio kecilnya dan bertopang dagu. Senyumnya mengembang. Ternyata Kyuhyun menepati janjinya.

"_Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi... Paris berubah menjadi kota yang indah tepat di depan mataku dan musim gugur juga mulai terasa menyenangkan. Gadis itu yang membuat segalanya berubah. Dia sangat suka kota ini dan sangat suka musim gugur. Mengherankan sekali... Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku gampang dipengaruhi, tetapi kenapa gadis ini dengan mudahnya membuatku berubah pikiran? _

_"Gadis Musim Gugur, bukankah kau sudah janji mau menerima ajakan kencanku? Kau punya waktu hari ini?" _

Sungmin hampir tidak percaya mendengar permintaan kencan yang langsung dan terbuka itu. Belum pernah ada yang mengajaknya kencan lewat radio. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ponselnya berdering.

"_Allô?" _

"_Allô_, Gadis Musim Gugur," sapa laki-laki di ujung sana.

'Kyuhyun'. Senyum Sungmin melebar.

"Gadis Musim Gugur?" tanya Sungmin sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya," sahut Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang mendengarkan radio, kan?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Berati kau sudah mendengar penyiarnya membacakan suratku?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Jadi kau tentu tahu kalau kaulah gadis aneh yang menyukai musim gugur dalam ceritaku tadi." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Dan aku menunggu jawabanmu."

"Kau selalu memakai cara ini kalau ingin mengajak seorang gadis kencan?" gurau Sungmin.

"Melalui radio?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya. "Tidak. Ini yang pertama kali. Aku sedang merasa kreatif. Bagaimana? Mau menemaniku hari ini?"

Sungmin tidak perlu waktu untuk berpikir. "Dengan senang hati, Monsieur Cho-Hyun," sahutnya, lalu tertawa.

* * AUTUMN IN PARIS*

Sejak hari itu Kyuhyun sering menulis surat ke _Je me souviens_... dan membuat Sungmin selalu menanti-nantikan acara itu. Isi suratnya selalu mengenai hal-hal yang sepele namun anehnya berkesan, seperti ...

_"Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu dia suka Paris, musim gugur (tentu saja!), Sungai Seine, jajangmyeon, cat kuku warna-warni, dan mengoceh panjang-lebar. Kemarin aku baru tahu dia juga suka nonton film-film klasik. Salah satu film favoritnya sepanjang masa, menurut pengakuannya, adalah _Breakfast At Tiffany‟s_. Tentu bisa ditebak juga bahwa Audrey Hepburn adalah aktris favoritnya dan _Because of Love _adalah lagu kesukaannya. Kalian punya lagu itu? Bisa putarkan untuknya? Dia pasti senang sekali._"

...

_"Astaga! Dia menangis tersedu-sedu ketika kami menonton DVD _My Girl _di tempatku, terutama di bagian ketika tokoh yang diperankan si kecil Macaulay Culkin meninggal dunia. Walaupun dia menghabiskan seluruh persediaan tisuku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku malah senang, karena dia mengaku itu pertama kalinya dia mengizinkan dirinya menangis di depan orang lain saat sedang menonton film._"

...

"_Kepalaku pusing sekali hari ini. Badan juga terasa tidak enak. Semua itu karena aku terpaksa menuruti permintaannya. Dia membujukku—nyaris memaksa!—menemaninya ke Disneyland kemarin. Bukan hanya menemaninya ke tempat bermain untuk anak-anak balita itu, tetapi juga menemaninya mencoba seluruh permainan mengerikan di sana. Kau tahu, kan, jenis permainan yang bisa membuat jantung copot, mengobrak-abrik isi perut, dan menjungkirbalikkan otak? Dengan rendah hati kuakui aku sama sekali tidak tahan dengan permainan seperti itu. Tapi harap dicatat, aku tidak mengeluh. Setidaknya sedikit pengorbananku itu membuatnya senang._"

...

"_Ternyata dia bisa memasak! Aku sudah pernah mencoba masakannya dan dia hampir sama jagonya denganku. Hari ini giliran siapa yang memasak makan malam ya? Dia atau aku? Aku lupa. Pokoknya hari ini makan malam di tempatnya saja. _

_"Gadis Musim Gugur, aku akan ke sana sepulang kerja." _

...

"_Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Kurasa dia sedang mendengarkan radio sambil bertopang dagu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Nah, sekarang ia menaikkan alisnya karena heran, lalu keningnya berkerut. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menebak dengan benar. Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sering memerhatikannya. Karena sering memerhatikannya, tanpa sadar aku jadi mengenal semua kebiasaannya." _

* * AUTUMN IN PARIS * *

"Kaukira sedang menulis buku harian?" tanya Sungmin dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Ia berusaha terdengar kesal, tetapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku terus menulis ke acara itu karena kau bilang aku punya banyak penggemar yang harus dipuaskan?" balas Kyuhyun ceria.

Sungmin menarik napas dan menyerah. "Baiklah, aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah memuaskan para pendengar kami."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Jangan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Tidak. Kau punya rencana apa?"

"Aku dengar ada restoran baru yang enak. Mau coba?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang traktir?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan berlebihan. "Bukankau kau yang ingin berterima kasih padaku?"

"Astaga! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang traktir hari ini," kata Sungmin pura-pura tidak sabar. "Di mana kita bertemu nanti?"

Ketika akhirnya ia menutup ponsel, Sungmin melihat Élise sedang memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa itu tadi? Laki-laki, kan?" tanya Élise dengan nada menggoda. "Sebastien?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

Alis Élise terangkat. Heran dan agak kaget. "Bukan?" tanyanya sambil menggeleng, mengikuti gerakan Sungmin. "Lalu siapa?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan mencondongkan badan ke depan. Élise menyingkirkan _laptop _dan ikut mencondongkan tubuh sehingga kepala mereka berdekatan.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara rendah penuh rahasia.

Kedua alis Élise terangkat. "Tentu saja," sahutnya cepat. "Kau kan kenal aku."

"Orang yang tadi meneleponku," bisik Sungmin dengan nada misterius, "adalah Monsieur Cho-Hyun."

Mata Élise membesar. "Yang benar?" serunya terkejut.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia teman Sebastien."

"Jangan-jangan kau adalah gadis... Gadis Musim Gugur?" tebak Élise.

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Julukan itu memang kedengaran konyol."

Élise terdiam sejenak dan berpikir-pikir. "Kau tahu siapa gadis yang ditemuinya di bandara? Di suratnya yang pertama kali itu? Jangan-jangan..."

Dengan menyesal Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, tapi sayang sekali, aku bukan gadis yang ditemuinya di bandara atau di kelab. Aku sendiri juga penasaran sekali siapa gadis itu."

"Oh?"

Sungmin bangkit. "Nah, sekarang aku permisi dulu. Aku ada janji makan malam. Oh ya, Élise, jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang Kyuhyun. Oke? Ini rahasia kita berdua."

"Sungmin," panggil Élise tiba-tiba. "Ajak dia ke pesta ulang tahunku."

"Siapa? Kyuhyun? Kenapa?"

"Ayolah," bujuk Élise dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya. Tampan?"

"Wah? Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar?" Sungmin balas bertanya dengan nada bergurau.

"Tidak ada hubungannya," bantah Élise. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Ajak dia. Oke?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku tidak takut kau merebutnya. Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia bersedia datang atau tidak."

* * AUTUMN IN PARIS * *

KYUHYUN menatap kertas di tangannya, lalu beralih menatap pemandangan Sungai Seine di luar jendela. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan kembali menatap nomor telepon yang tertera di kertas yang dipegangnya itu. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Jantungnya berdebar keras dan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel dibenamkan ke saku celananya sementara menunggu hubungan tersambung. Kemudian...

"_Allô?_"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara orang itu di ujung sana. Suara seorang pria yang bernada rendah dan dalam. Sesaat ia tidak bisa bersuara. Gugup. Ia sadar ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"_Allô?" _Suara orang itu terdengar lagi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberaniannya dan menjawab, "_Bon soir_. Benarkah ini Monsieur Jean-Daniel Lemercier?" Nama itu diucapkannya dengan berat sekali.

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban, lalu, "Benar, saya sendiri," sahut pria di ujung sana.

"Selamat malam, Monsieur," Kyuhyun mengulangi. "Saya minta maaf karena mengganggu Anda malam-malam begini, tapi saya berharap bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Anda."

Lawan bicaranya bertanya dengan nada curiga, "Kalau boleh tahu mengenai apa? Dan dengan siapa saya bicara?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Ini tentang Lee Minhyun," sahutnya pelan dan jelas.

"Lee Minhyun?" pria itu mengulangi, seakan nama itu tidak membangkitkan ingatan apa-apa.

"Mungkin Anda lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Airin Lee," Kyuhyun menambahkan dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jean-Daniel Lemercier masih ingat? Ingatkah ia pada gadis yang ditemuinya di Korea hampir tiga puluh tahun yang lalu? Apakah ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu?

"Airin?" Nada suara yang terdengar di ujung sana berubah. "Maksudmu, _Airin Lee_?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Pria itu masih ingat. Ternyata masih ingat...

"Tunggu sebentar. Tolong katakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Airin? Siapa ini?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dengan susah payah.

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Airin Lee adalah ibu saya," sahut Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Dan saya berharap bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Monsieur. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan... Besok siang? Baiklah, saya pasti datang."

* * AUTUMN IN PARIS * *

Sebastien meneguk air putih yang disuguhkan sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sungmin sudah terlambat 23 menit, tapi Sebastien tidak heran. Ia tidak berharap gadis itu bisa muncul tepat waktu, karena itu sama artinya dengan berharap salju turun di bulan Juli.

Hari ini Sebastien mengajak Sungmin makan siang untuk menebus acara makan siang mereka yang batal beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebastien sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi Lee Sungmin yang marah-marah atau Lee Sungmin yang merajuk, tapi tadi ketika ia menelepon Sungmin, gadis itu kedengarannya riang-riang saja. Memang agak aneh, tapi Sebastien berpikir mungkin gadis itu menunggu sampai mereka bertemu muka dan setelah itu Sungmin akan memuntahkan kekesalannya karena ditinggalkan begitu saja di restoran waktu itu.

Baiklah, Sebastien mengaku ia memang salah, tapi Sebastien yakin bisa menenangkan Sungmin. Ia sudah lama mengenal gadis itu dan ia tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya.

Pintu _bistro _kecil itu terbuka dan Sebastien mengangkat wajah. Sungmin masuk dan memandang berkeliling ruangan. Sebastien mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu melihatnya dan langsung tersenyum. Oh, kelihatannya Sungmin tidak marah.

"_Bonjour_," sapa Sungmin sambil menempelkan pipinya di pipi Sebastien. "Maaf, aku agak terlambat."

"Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu," gurau Sebastien.

Aneh... Gadis ini sungguh terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak kesal. Tidak marah.

"Kau tidak mengajak Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin setelah ia duduk dan melepas jaketnya.

Sebastien menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutnya, masih berusaha menebak-nebak jalan pikiran Sungmin. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidak kesal dengan kejadian hari itu? "Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi katanya dia punya janji makan siang dengan seseorang, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Oh?" gumam Sungmin, lalu membuka menu yang ada di meja. "Kau sudah pesan?"

Pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan. Setelah masing-masing menyebutkan apa yang mereka inginkan, si pelayan mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja mereka. Sebastien baru akan membuak mulut untuk bertanya ketika ponsel Sungmin berdering.

"_Allô?" _

Sebastien melihat senyum Sungmin mengembang.

"Oh, hai! Kau sedang di mana?" tanya gadis itu. "Di jalan?... Aku? Aku sedang makan siang bersama Sebastien." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sebastien.

Siapa? Sebastien bertanya pada Sungmin tanpa suara. Pasti orang yang kenal dengannya juga, karena Sungmin menyebut-nyebut namanya. Sungmin memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya Sebastien menunggu sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu dari Sebastien... Ya, katanya kau punya janji makan siang dengan seseorang," lanjut gadis itu di telepon. "Dengan siapa?... Oh, baiklah. Nanti saja baru kauceritakan padaku."

Alis Sebastien terangkat. Lho...?

Sungmin diam sejenak sambil mengangguk-angguk, lalu berkata, "Sibuk sampai malam?... Mm, aku masih harus siaran nanti... Oke. Sampai nanti."

Sebastien menunggu sampai Sungmin mematikan ponsel, lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang menelepon tadi?"

"Kyuhyun," jawab gadis itu polos.

"Kyuhyun?" ulang Sebastien. Ia nyaris tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia semakin bingung. "Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa meneleponmu? Maksudku, bukankah kalian baru bertemu sekali?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia bergumam, "Aaah... Benar juga. Aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya kami sudah sering bertemu. Kau benar, Sebastien. Dia memang orang yang baik dan sangat menyenangkan."

Sebastien mengangkat tangannya, meminta Sungmin bercerita lebih pelan. "Aku sudah ketinggalan banyak. Coba ceritakan dari awal."

Sungmin pun menceritakan semuanya. Setelah selesai ia mengerutkan kening. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun belum memberitahumu soal ini?"

Sebastien menggeleng. "Di kantor sibuk sekali, jadi kami jarang sekali bertemu," sahutnya. "Kalaupun bertemu, kami hanya sempat membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Tidak ada waktu banyak untuk mengobrol. Setiap hari di kantor dia bekerja seperti mesin."

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. "Oh?"

Pelayan datang lagi dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, lalu Sebastien membuka mulut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak marah padaku?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sebastien dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hari itu acara makan siang kita batal."

"Oh... itu," gumam Sungmin. Ia mendesis pelan dan mengangguk-angguk. "Sewaktu kau meninggalkanku demi si orang-orangan saw... maksudku, pacarmu itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku," Sebastien membela diri. "Setidaknya, belum bisa dibilang pacar."

"Terserahlah."

"Lalu, kau tidak marah?" tanya Sebastien lagi.

Sungmin meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Sebastien dengan tatapan tidak sabar. "Tentu saja aku marah," katanya jengkel. "Siapa yang tidak marah kalau ditinggalkan begitu saja padahal kau yang lebih dulu mengajakku makan siang." Lalu sikapnya melunak. "Tapi setelah itu Kyuhyun mengajakku makan malam. Kau tahu makanan selalu membuatku terhibur. Kami memasak _udon _dan mengundangku makan di tempatnya. Ternyata dia juga pintar sekali memasak. Sayang sekali waktu itu kau tidak bisa ikut. Makan malamnya sangat menyenangkan."

Sebastien membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan kening berkerut. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi antara dua orang itu? Walaupun Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kenapa Sebastien merasa sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Kyuhyun?

* * AUTUMN IN PARIS * *

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhadapan dengannya.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluhan yang tampan, tinggi, dan berambut cokelat. Matanya bersinar cerdas. Penampilannya rapi dan terawat.

"Jadi Airin sudah meninggal dunia?" gumam pria yang lebih tua itu sambil menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan. Suara dan sinar matanya mengandung penyesalan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menyahut.

Mereka berdua berada di restoran mewah di sebuah hotel berbintang. Mereka sepakat bertemu di sana pada jam makan siang. Ketika Kyuhyun tiba di sana, Jean-Daniel Lemercier sudah datang lebih dulu dan menunggunya. Pria itu langsung bertanya mengenai ibunya dan Kyuhyun mengatakan ibunya sudah meninggal dunia.

"Tepatnya kapan?" tanya Jean-Daniel Lemercier tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya pria itu agak terguncang dengan kabar itu.

Kyuhyun menyahut datar, "Setahun yang lalu."

Pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu mengangguk muram, dan bertanya lagi, "Dia tidak menderita, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa detik. "Tidak."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, lalu Jean-Daniel Lemercier memecah keheningan. "Aku turut menyesal," katanya tulus. "Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku dalam jasnya dan meletakkannya di meja, di depan pria itu. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya ketika menyadari tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier menatap surat yang disodorkan, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ini surat yang ditulis ibuku sebelum Beliau meninggal dunia," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat wajah dan memandang Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang sudah memegang surat itu.

"Tapi surat ini ditujukan untukmu," kata pria itu begitu melihat nama yang tertulis di amplop.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Memang benar. Tapi saya ingin Anda membacanya, Monsieur. Ibu juga ingin Anda membacanya, karena Beliau menulisnya dalam bahasa Prancis."

Jean-Daniel Lemercier menurut dan mulai membaca. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dan keningnya berkerut. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia semakin gugup. Telapak tangannya terasa lembap. Inilah yang selalu dikhawatirkannya. Saat ini. Ketika rahasia mulai terbongkar. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berbagai reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

"Ibu tidak pernah berkata apa pun ketika dia masih hidup. Seperti yang anda baca di surat itu, Ibu berharap saya bisa bertemu dengan anda," kata-katanya semakin berat, "karena ternyata Anda adalah ayah kandung saya."

Jean-Daniel Lemercier menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan tetap menatap surat di tangannya. Wajahnya pucat.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bersuara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar debar jantungnya sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Pria itu menatap lekat-lekat surat yang dipegangnya. Sebelah tangannya bertopang pada lengan kursi dan mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana perasaan Jean-Daniel Lemercier? Apakah ia marah? Sedih? Bingung? Kaget?

Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Dalam suratnya Ibu berkata kalau kalian sempat menjalin hubungan. Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda meninggalkan Ibu ketika Ibu sedang hamil..."

"Aku tidak tahu... ibumu hamil," sela Jean-Daniel Lemercier. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus. Sinar matanya hangat dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun menatap mata itu dan tidak menemukan kemarahan di sana. Tidak ada. Ia mendapati dirinya memercayai pria itu.

Pria yang lebih tua itu melanjutkan, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu... aku..."

Kyuhyun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Saya tidak menyalahkan Anda, Monsieur. Bagaimanapun juga Ibu akhirnya menikah dengan , ayah saya, Cho Junhae. Ayah saya orang yang sangat baik. Tidak pintar, tidak kaya, tapi sangat baik. Ayah menerima Ibu apa adanya dan selalu menganggap saya anak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang harus disesalkan."

Jean-Daniel Lemercier masih _shock_. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Saya harap anda tidak salah paham dengan tujuan saya menemui anda. Saya tidak kekurangan apa pun, jadi saya tidak ingin meminta apa pun dari anda. Saya hanya sekadar menuruti permintaan almarhumah ibu saya. Ibu saya ingin agar saya dan ayah kandung saya saling mengenal. Dan sekarang kita... sudah berkenalan, Monsieur."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menarik napas berat, lalu bertanya, "Apakah kau marah pada ibumu karena tidak memberitahumu lebih awal?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia tidak mengira pria itu akan menanyakan hal itu, karena itu ia tidak bisa menjawab. Sebenarnya ya, ia sempat merasa marah. Marah karena dibohongi begitu lama, tapi sekarang...

"Aku harap kau tidak marah kepada ibumu." Kyuhyun mendengar suara rendah pria itu. "Aku yakin kau tahu ibumu sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah pria yang ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini dari Jean-Daniel Lemercier. Tadinya ia mengira pria itu akan membantah, menolak semua penjelasan, tidak bersedia mengakui apa pun, dan menuntut bukti. Kalaupun pria itu menolak percaya, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia tidak berusaha mendapat pengakuan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, seperti yang diinginkan ibunya. Tapi pria di hadapannya sekarang ini begitu berbeda. Ia merasa lega.

"Apakah Anda sendiri marah pada Ibu karena tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang kehamilannya?" Kyuhyun mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier berpikir sejenak. "Marah bukan kata yang tepat," sahutnya pelan. "Aku hanya heran. Tapi mungkin karena kami putus hubungan dan aku pergi dari Seoul, dia berpikir aku tidak akan peduli padanya lagi."

"Anda sudah berkeluarga, Monsieur?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin lebih mengenal ayah kandungnya.

Jean-Daniel Lemercier tersenyum lemah. "Aku pernah menikah. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun setelah aku meninggalkan Seoul dan kembali ke Paris," sahutnya. "Aku punya seorang anak perempuan. Mungkin lain kali akan kukenalkan kau kepadanya."

Kyuhyun memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia tidak yakin sudah siap berkenalan dengan anggota keluarga Lemercier yang lain. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Monsieur. Kita baru saja berkenalan hari ini."

Ayah kandungnya mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar," katanya. "Pelan-pelan saja. Kita punya banyak waktu. Aku berharap kita bisa saling mengenal sedikit demi sedikit."

Kyuhyun menunduk dan menarik napas pelan. Awal yang baik, pikirnya. Tidak seperti yang ditakutkannya selama ini. Jean-Daniel Lemercier memang sangat terkejut dan kebingungan, tapi pria itu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Syukurlah...

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jean-Daniel Lemercier sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang bersinar ramah.

"Aku senang kau datang mencariku," katanya sungguh-sungguh.

**TBC**

**Eotte ?  
**

**Mereka makin romantis kan?  
**

**oke ..**

**author gak pernah bosan untuk ngucapin makasih buat readers yang uda Review di chap sebelumnya ..**

**mianhae gak bisa sebutin namanya satu-satu..**

**review kalian bener-bener buat author semangat buat update .. ^_^ ghamsahamnida *bow***

**dan buat SIDERS , please banget , tunjukkan dirimu .. review, walau cuma 1 kata aja, itu uda buat author senang .. 1 kata untuk 4000 kata yang author tulis, it's nothing right ?**

**oke .. you wanna Next Chapter ?**

**Keep Review Please .. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTUMN IN PARIS – KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin Dupont / Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

and Other Characters

Warning : Typo(s) - GS - OC

**Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah selingkuhan saya .. ^_^**

**Ini adalah FF Remake dari novel Tetralogi 4 Musim karya ILLANA TAN. ada sedikit Perubahan latar belakang untuk penyesuaian cast-nya.**

**Akhirnya Author datang membawa Chap 6 ... Horeeeeee !**

**mianhae baru bisa update sekarang .. salahkan mood author yang tiba-tiba jelek dan akhirnya berdampak malas update .. (v_v")**

**Tapi karena desakan dari berbagai pihak, akhirnya author publish jua .. *author sok terkenal* :D**

**Wookie lah kalau begitu .. Langsung aja dibaca ne ..!**

**sekali lagi, ini bukan karya asli author. saya cuma ngedit dan publish ulang. hehehe**

**Happy Reading .. :D**

**CHAPTER 6**

Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Selesai! Mimpi buruknya berakhir sudah. Beban yang selama ini mengimpit dadanya terangkat sudah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu ia bertindak bodoh. Kenapa ia harus menunggu selama itu untuk bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri? Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena ia takut. Saat itu ia takut ayah kandungnya akan menolak percaya dan takut situasinya malah semakin parah. Ia juga akan frustrasi. Walaupun ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak butuh pengakuan, tapi bagaimana jadinya bila kau tahu orang itu adalah ayah kandungmu dan dia menolakmu? Siapa pun tidak suka ditolak, terlebih oleh orangtua kandung sendiri.

Namun terbukti ketakutannya tidak beralasan sama sekali karena Jean-Daniel Lemercier sangat berbeda dari apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun senang akhirnya mereka berhasil melalui saat-saat sulit itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Paris terlihat jauh lebih indah. Daun-daun yang berguguran tidak lagi terasa tragis baginya. Kyuhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam, seakan ingin menghilangkan sisa masalah yang mengganjal di dada. Di saat-saat seperti ini orang pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah gadis yang seperti obat penenang baginya. Lee Sungmin.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol, dan menmpelkan benda itu ke telinga. Ia menunggu sebentar. Begitu terdengar suara di ujung sana, senyumnya otomatis mengembang.

"Sungmin-_chan_, kau punya waktu?... Sebentar saja... Ya, sekarang... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

*** * AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

"Ayah kandungmu?" Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Ia mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangan, lalu bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau tadi bilang, _ayah kandungmu_?"

"Mm-hmm," sahut Kyuhyun santai.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku panjang di pinggir jalan, di bawah pohon-pohon yang daunnya berwarna cokelat, tidak jauh dari stasiun radio tempat Sungmin bekerja. Kyuhyun baru saja menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan cinta pertama ibunya yang juga adalah ayah kandungnya.

Sungmin terpana, kaget dengan berita itu. Kejutan lain dari Cho Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa yang kaurasakan sekarang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku lega semuanya sudah selesai."

"Ayah kandungmu itu... orang baik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mm... Kelihatannya begitu."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia belum pernah menemui masalah seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur ataupun mendukung Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba pundaknya terasa berat. Ia menoleh dan melihat kepala Kyuhyun bersandar di pundaknya. Ia terkesiap dan wajahnya memanas.

"Kyuhyun, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebentar saja," gumam Kyuhyun, tanpa mengangkat kepala. "Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja. Aku capek sekali."

Sungmin pun berhenti bergerak-gerak. Ia bahkan menahan napas dan berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya yang semakin cepat, takut Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang kenapa ibuku selalu memaksaku belajar bahasa Prancis sejak aku kecil," gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. "Ternyata Ibu ingin aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahku suatu hari nanti."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Lega sekali karena masalahku sudah selesai," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya malam ini?"

Sungmin bertepuk tangan. "Ah, benar! Kau pernah janji mau masak kari. Malam ini? Oke?"

Kyuhyun tergelak. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan menyentuh kepala Sungmin. "Oke."

Saat itu Sungmin hanya bisa tercengang. Sesaat ketika Kyuhyun membelai kepalanya, ia tidak bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri.

*** * AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

Kyuhyun baru saja duduk di depan meja kerjanya ketika Sebastien menghambur masuk ke ruangan.

"Di sini rupanya," kata Sebastien sambil berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun memandang temannya dengan bingung. "Sebastien? Ada masalah?"

Sebastien mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan masalah pekerjaan. Aku datang ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuh dan mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Sungmin bahwa kalian berdua sering bertemu," kata Sebastien sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali. "Ya, benar," sahutnya. Lalu ia teringat sama sekali belum pernah memberitahu Sebastien tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Sebastien berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa tujuanmu?" tanyanya langsung.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Apa tujuanku?"

Sebastien menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya serius. "Dengar," katanya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Sungmin sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau mempermainkannya."

"Astaga! Sebastien..."

"Aku serius, Kyuhyun," sela Sebastien. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk hubungan kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Jangan main-main dengannya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangan. "Sebastien, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap begini? Apakah kau selalu begini dengan setiap laki-laki yang dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak," sahut Sebastien. "Karena sebelum ini Sungmin tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala-gejala ia menyukai laki-laki mana pun."

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Tiba-tiba percakapan ini menjadi menarik.

"Lalu maksudmu sekarang dia menunjukkan gejala-gejala itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa bisa menahan rasa senang yang tiba-tiba saja terbit dalam hatinya.

"Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun, jangan senyum-senyum begitu. Aku tidak sedang bercanda," kata Sebastien tidak sabar. "Dengar, aku merasa dia mulai menyukaimu. Jadi kalau kau tidak serius dengannya, cepat-cepatlah menyingkir. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin sakit hati atau semacamnya gara-gara kau."

Itu kabar yang bagus sekali. Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, lalu berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Kyuhyun, kau dengar atau tidak?" tanya Sebastien dengan nada datar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti, Teman. Sungguh, aku mengerti maksudmu." Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melanjutkan, "Tenang saja, Sebastien. Aku tidak main-main dengan Sungmin-_chan_. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sebastien menatapnya dengan heran. "Sungmin-_chan_?"

*** * AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

"Sungmin, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Élise begitu Sungmin kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Sungmin menghela napas dan tersenyum. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Élise menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Baru bertemu seseorang?"

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, menikmati rasa penasaran temannya.

Élise menengadah, lalu kembali menatap Sungmin. "Pasti bukan Sebastien."

Alis Sungmin terangkat. Bagaimana temannya bisa menebak begitu? Ia membuka mulut, "Bagaim..."

Tepat pada saat itu ponselnya berdering. Sungmin mengangkat jari telunjuknya menyuruh Élise menunggu sebentar, lalu menjawab ponselnya.

"Halo?... Oh, Daddy!" Sungmin memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. "Malam ini? Tidak bisa... Mm, aku sudah punya janji... Oke, lain kali saja... Aku akan ke tempat Daddy kalau tidak sibuk... Hari ini Daddy boleh makan bersama salah satu pacar Daddy... Oke?... Oke... Sampai jumpa."

"Dengan Monsieur Cho-Hyun?" tanya Élise langsung.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apa?" Lalu ia teringat pembicaraan mereka sebelum ayahnya menelepon. "Ooh... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Élise tersenyum puas. "Jangan meremehkan Élise Lavoie. Aku pandai menebak yang masalah begini. Kau sadar, tidak, akhir-akhir ini kau sering menyebut-nyebut nama Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin berpikir-pikir, lalu menggeleng.

"Dulu kau sering menyebut nama Sebastien," jelas Élise. "Tapi sekarang kau lebih sering menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Dulu kau menunggu-nunggu telepon dari Sebastien, sekarang kau tersenyum seperti orang gila kalau Kyuhyun menelepon. Kau tentu tahu apa artinya semua itu."

Oh... Memangnya dia begitu? Sungmin tidak merasa ia melakukan semua yang dikatakan Élise. Ia memang senang setiap kali mendapat telepon dari Kyuhyun, tapi apakah ia sering membicarakan Kyuhyun? Hmm...

"Kau sadar apa artinya?" tanya Élise sekali lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya."

"Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

Élise mendesah. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng. Ia tidak tahu perasaannya. Sungguh. Bukankah selama ini ia menyukai Sebastien? Masa begitu mudahnya ia beralih ke laki-laki lain?

"Coba jawab pertanyaanku," kata Élise serius. "Ketika kau bersama Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau merasa bahagia?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak pernah. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Malah selalu mengejutkannya.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum kepadamu?"

Sungmin berpikir lagi, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Bahkan kadang-kadang jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup.

"Tadi... Ketika aku menemuinya tadi," katanya perlahan. "Dia sempat menyentuh kepalaku. Seperti ini." Ia menyentuh puncak kepalanya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. "Hanya sebentar, tapi jantungku langsung tidak keruan. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi, Élise?"

Élise menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum senang. "Lihat saja dirimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Apa perlu kuulangi?"

"Tapi, Élise, bukankah aku menyukai Sebastien?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia tahu ia kedengarannya seperti orang bodoh karena bertanya pada orang lain mengenai perasaannya sendiri. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai dua orang sekaligus? Itu tidak benar."

Élise menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya lagi."

Sungmin memandang temannya, berharap Élise punya cara untuk mendapatkan kesimpulan yang tepat.

"Ketika kau bersama Sebastien, apakah kau merasa bahagia?" Élise mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ya, tentu saja. Sangat menyenangkan bersama Sebastien.

"Ketika kalian mengobrol, apakah kau pernah merasa bosan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Apakah jantungmu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat setiap kali dia menatapmu atau tersenyum kepadamu?"

Kali ini Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengetuk dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan berpikir. Tidak, sepertinya jantungnya tidak berdebar kencang kalau bersama Sebastien. Ia memang senang bersama laki-laki itu, tapi tidak ada perasaan seperti napas tercekat, jantung berdebar kencang, atau bahkan jantung seakan berhenti berdetak. Biasa saja.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

Élise tersenyum puas. "Nah, lihat, kan? Kau menyukai mereka berdua, hanya saja rasa sukamu berbeda antara Sebastien dan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi.

*** * AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

"Kau menyukai Sebastien sebagai teman, tapi kau menyukai Kyuhyun sebagai laki-laki," Élise menyimpulkan.

Sungmin masih tetap diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengajaknya ke pestaku?" tanya Élise.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka tiba di depan kelab mewah bernama La Vue.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ini kelab paling keren di Paris," katanya bangga. "Kau pernah ke sini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pernah. Satu kali."

Masih jelas sekali dalam ingatannya ketika ia datang ke kelab ini. Di sinilah ia bertemu kembali dengan si gadis dari bandara itu. Ia juga penasaran apakah si "Hugo" masih menjadi bartender di tempat ini.

"Kelab yang bagus, bukan? Ini salah satu kelab milik ayahku," lanjut Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Ayo, masuk."

*** * AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

"Hei, dia tampan," bisik Élise di dekat Sungmin. "Tangkapan yang bagus."

Sungmin mendesis dan menyiku lengan temannya, takut Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan Élise.

"Tangkapan? Memangnya dia ikan?" tukas Sungmin lirih.

Élise tidak peduli dan melanjutkan, "Kau beruntung. Kalau aku belum punya Olivier, sudah kurebut dia darimu."

Sungmin tertawa. Ia memerhatikan temannya meneguk bir yang tersisa di botol sampai habis. Sepertinya Élise sudah agak mabuk, tapi dia tidak sendirian. Sebastien juga sudah terlihat mabuk karena mereka minum terus sejak tadi. Berbotol-botol bir dan gelas-gelas koktail kosong bertebaran di meja bundar itu.

Élise hanya mengundang beberapa orang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Selain Élise dan pacarnya, Olivier, yang hadir di sana hanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Sebastien, dan Juliette. Seperti yang sudah diduga Sungmin, Sebastien mengajak pacar barunya untuk dikenalkan kepada teman-temannya.

Harus Sungmin akui ia merasa agak kecewa karena Juliette sama sekali berbeda dari dugaannya. Juliette yang duduk tepat di hadapannya ini berwajah cantik, bermata hijau dan berambut hitam panjang bukan kuning jagung. Dan dengan menyesal Sungmin harus mengakui tidak ada orang-orangan sawah yang terlihat seseksi itu.

"Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang punya pikiran merebut Kyuhyun darimu," kata Élise tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan melihat Juliette sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Sesekali wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mempertontonkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Sebastien asyik mengobrol dengan Olivier sehingga tidak terlalu memerhatikan pacarnya yang duduk di sampingnya sedang berusaha selingkuh... dan yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. O-oh, tunggu sebentar!

"Kau mau minum lagi? Biar kuambilkan," kata Kyuhyun menawarkan sambil menunjuk gelas Juliette yang sudah kosong.

"Tentu saja," sahut Juliette dengan senyum manis yang membuat Sungmin naik darah.

Wanita itu baru akan membuka mulut lagi dan Sungmin langsung tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Secepat kilat, sebelum Juliette sempat mengucapkan apa pun, Sungmin menyela dengan suara keras—hampir seperti teriakan pernyataan perang zaman dulu, "Kyuhyun, kau mau ke bar? Aku ikut!"

Sungmin bangkit dari kursi dengan cepat dan melemparkan senyum yang tak kalah manisnya ke arah Juliette yang membalasnya dengan senyum sopan. Wanita itu bahkan tidak boleh bermimpi ingin mendekati Kyuhyun. Coba saja kalau berani.

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun ke bar yang ramai.

"Ternyata kau baik sekali," komentar Sungmin dengan nada sinis begitu mereka berdiri berdampingan di meja bar.

"Hm? Baik bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau harus mengambilkan minuman untuknya?" tanya Sungmin ketus, sama sekali tidak memandang Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ia terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Karena tidak mendengar jawaban, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan mendapati laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Sungmin, lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Ia merasa Kyuhyun bisa membaca pikirannya hanya dengan menatap matanya dan itu berbahaya.

"Lee Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun. "Coba pandang aku."

Karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan lembut, Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain selain berpaling dengan enggan dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya laki-laki itu. Senyumnya makin lebar.

"Tidak," cetus Sungmin langsung. Siapa yang cemburu? Tidak ada.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala Sungmin. Jantung Sungmin langsung meloncat tidak beraturan.

"Aku menawarinya minuman lagi sebagai alasan untuk menyingkir dari sana," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

"Sungguh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sedikit pun tidak?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Yah... Dia memang cantik sekali," gumamnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi tidak, dia bukan tipeku," lanjut Kyuhyun tenang. Ia berpaling ke arah Sungmin. "Makanya kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau tahu, kulitmu bisa cepat keriput kalau kau berkerut seperti itu terus."

Sungmin mendengus walaupun dalam hatinya senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun—sebelum laki-laki itu bicara tenang keriput dan semacamnya itu. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kau mau minum lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mencari-cari bartender yang entah ada di mana.

"Kau tahu, pada saat-saat seperti sekarang inilah aku senang dengan posisiku sebagai anak bos," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar ketika akhirnya ia berhasil melihat bartender di ujung sana.

Kyuhyun tidak sempat bertanya apa maksudnya karena Sungmin sudah memalingkan wajah.

"Édouard!" seru gadis itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah bartender botak yang sedang melayani seorang tamu.

Begitu tahu siapa yang menyerukan namanya, bartender yang dipanggil Édouard itu segera menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebar yang ramah. "Hai, Sungmin. Mau pesan apa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum puas. "Anak bos selalu mendapat pelayanan utama."

Kyuhyun memandang bartender di hadapan mereka dan bertanya pada Sungmin, "Édouard?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memperkenalkan kedua pria itu. "Édouard, ini temanku, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, ini Édouard. Dia sudah cukup lama bekerja di sini. Salah satu bartender favorit ayahku," jelas Sungmin. "Tapi sayangnya, bukan favoritku, karena dia tidak pernah mengizinkanku minum banyak."

"Koreksi," sela Édouard dengan senyum lebar. "Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu minum sampai mabuk."

"Tapi mabuk itu menyenangkan," gurau Sungmin.

"Coba katakan itu lagi kalau kau sedang muntah-muntah," balas Édouard.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau terdengar persis seperti ibuku. Ibu tidak pernah mengizinkan aku minum sedikit pun selama aku tinggal di Seoul. Membosankan. Padahal aku tidak pernah minum sampai mabuk. Aku tahu batasnya." Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Temanku ingin menambah minuman."

Édouard mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun dan ekspresinya agak berubah. Keningnya berkerut seakan berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh, bukankah kau yang...?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Wah, masih ingat padaku?"

Édouard menjentikkan jari. "Kau yang waktu itu ada di sini."

Sungmin memandang mereka dengan heran. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini? "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga," sahut Kyuhyun. "Aku mengenalnya dengan nama Hugo, tapi ternyata namanya bukan Hugo."

Sungmin masih tidak mengerti.

Édouard tiba-tiba menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat dan berkata kepada Sungmin, "Tanyakan padanya!"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama lain begitu kau sudah mabuk. Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku," celoteh Édouard menggebu-gebu. "Sekarang kau boleh tanya padanya. Dia dengar sendiri ketika kau tidak mau berhenti minum dan terus memanggilku Hugo."

Sungmin melongo. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Édouard? Hugo siapa? Siapa yang mabuk? Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

"Kau ingat hari Sabtu itu ketika kau baru kembali dari Korea?" Édouard menjelaskan dengan nada tidak sabar ketika melihat Sungmin masih terbengong-bengong. "Malam itu kau datang ke sini untuk minum-minum sendirian karena kau bilang Sebastien pergi entah ke mana. Ingat?"

Oh... Sungmin ingat hari itu. Ia memang kesal setengah mati pada Sebastien karena tidak datang menjemputnya di bandara. Ia bahkan sudah menunggu lama di kafe bandara. Lalu malamnya ia datang ke La Vue untuk minum-minum.

"Saat itu temanmu ini juga ada di sini," kata Édouard sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun, lalu ia mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu dulu... waktu itu kau sudah kenal dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun, jadi Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Jadi kalian baru berkenalan setelah itu?" tanya Édouard lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Kita pernah bertemu di sini?" tanyanya ragu. Ia menggali ingatannya, tetapi tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun yang mengarah pada pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun di kelab ini. Aneh... Ia bukan orang yang gampang melupakan sesuatu. Ia malah bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang punya ingatan baik.

Kyuhyun mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah mabuk malam itu. Kau bahkan tidak ingat pernah berbicara padaku? Kau juga tidak ingat pernah memanggilnya dengan nama Hugo?"

Kenapa Hugo terdengar tidak asing? Sungmin berpikir-pikir. Lalu ia teringat _e-mail _yang dikirim Kyuhyun ke acara _Je me souviens_... Kelab tempat Kyuhyun bertemu gadis di bandara... Hugo si bartender... Gadis di bandara...?

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata yang melebar. "_E-mail _yang kaukirimkan ke stasiun radio... Kejadian itu adalah ketika kau bertemu denganku? Di sini? Jadi... jadi itu artinya gadis yang kautemui di bandara itu..."

"Kau, Sungmin-_chan_," Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat Sungmin.

"Oh?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Tercengang. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Tapi bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia tidak pernah berpikir dirinya adalah gadis yang telah membuat Kyuhyun terpesona di bandara.

Seakan merasakan keraguan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Sungmin. "Kaulah yang kulihat di kafe bandara. Saat itu kopermu menyenggol koperku. Dan malam harinya, kaulah yang kutemui di sini ketika aku sedang menunggu temanku. Kau sudah mabuk dan masih tidak mau mengakuinya. Malah memanggil orang dengan nama yang salah. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah melihat Kyuhyun? Ia memang ingat kalau ia masuk ke kafe bandara dengan darah mendidih karena Sebastien tidak datang menjemputnya, karena itu ia tidak sadar dan tidak peduli kopernya menyenggol benda apa pun. Lalu malam itu, ia juga masih kesal sehingga memutuskan untuk minum-minum sebentar. Memang saat itu ia ingat ada seseorang di dekatnya ketika ia berbicara dengan Édouard, tapi ia tidak ingat wajah orang itu. Ternyata itu Kyuhyun?

"Tapi kau tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kau pernah melihatku," gumam Sungmin masih bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Kyuhyun tegas. "Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku penguntit atau semacamnya. Lagi pula kau sendiri tidak sadar kau pernah bertemu denganku."

Sungmin merenung. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak asing ketika Sebastien pertama kali memperkenalkannya kepada Kyuhyun? Mungkinkah itu karena tanpa sadar ia mengingat wajah Kyuhyun? Hmm... sepertinya bukan itu.

"Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihatmu lagi bersama Sebastien?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Gadis yang membuatku terpesona di bandara ternyata adalah teman Sebastien Giraudeau. Aku nyaris tidak percaya pada penglihatanku. Dan nyaris tidak percaya karena akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan denganmu."

*** * AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

"Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali?" protes Sebastien ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali ke meja. "Hanya mengambil minuman."

Pesta minuman kembali dilanjutkan. Malam semakin larut dan suasana semakin meriah. Kyuhyun merasa gembira. Inilah pertama kalinnya ia merasa bebas sejak menginjakkan kakinya di Paris.

Tapi perasaan itu ternyata tidak bertahan lama.

Ketika mereka asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Sungmin menyelutuk, "Lho, Daddy! Daddy!"

Semua orang menoleh, termasuk Kyuhyun. Dan saat itulah kegembiraannya langsung sirna tak berbekas.

Sungmin bangkit dari kursi dan menyongsong seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat yang menghampiri meja mereka. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut bingung melihat sosok pria yang terasa tidak asing itu.

"Daddy," seru Sungmin gembira sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Minnie, _ma chérie_," kata pria itu dan merangkul Sungmin.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas dan darahnya mendadak membeku.

Daddy...? Minnie...?

Sungmin menarik lengan pria itu ke meja mereka dan berkata pada teman-temannya dengan nada bangga, "Teman-teman, bagi kalian yang belum pernah melihat ayahku, ini dia, pemilik kelab yang keren ini."

Kyuhyun duduk mematung. Matanya terbelalak menatap pria di hadapannya. Dunia seakan hening seketika. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya, tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar, tidak bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghirup udara.

Ayah Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan mengamati wajah-wajah yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu, sampai pandangannya terhenti pada Kyuhyun dan ekspresinya berubah. Heran... dan terkejut.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kekagetan di mata pria itu. Kyuhyun memahaminya. Ia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pria yang sekarang ini sedang merangkul pundak Sungmin memang diperkenalkan sebagai ayah Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Jean-Daniel Lemercier, orang yang baru diketahuinya sebagai ayah kandungnya.

**TBC ... (again)**

**Readers ... Jangan Lempari authooorrr ...! v_v"**

**Di Chapter sebelumnya banyak yang udah nebak kalo KYUMIN itu saudaraan ... dan ternyata emang BENER !**

**terus banyak juga readers yang minta supaya Ending FF ini beda dari Versi Aslinya ..!**

**Sungguh, sampai saat ini, Author blum ketemu ide gimana supaya Kyumin bersatu dan Happy Ending tanpa harus ngerubah Jalan Cerita dari novel aslinya ..! MIANHAE READERS ..**

**Tapi bagaimanapun endingnya nanti, author harap readers tetep suka ya ..!**

**karena hidup itu kan gak selalu happy ending, gitu juga sama FF ,.**

**tapi, kalo readers ada ide untuk ending FF ini , silahkan di comment .. siapa tau bisa jadi resensi author .. ^_^**

**Makasih buat readers yang uda Baca + Review di Chapter sebelumnya .. Tiada Kesan Tanpa Komentar Kalian ..**

**Terima Kasih ^_^**

**Keep Read , Keep Review ...**

**Untuk Dongsaengku Fany Park ..**

**Ni eonnie uda update .. Review ne ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTUMN IN PARIS – KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin Dupont / Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

and Other Characters

Warning : Typo(s) - GS - OC

**Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah selingkuhan saya .. ^_^**

**Ini adalah FF Remake dari novel Tetralogi 4 Musim karya ILLANA TAN. ada sedikit Perubahan latar belakang untuk penyesuaian cast-nya.**

**Karena author telat banget updatenya, jadi author hari ini mau publish dua chap sekaligus chap 6 & 7 ..**

**Semoga bisa nebus kegalauan readers ya .. *Author Ngeksis* ^_^**

**Yesungdalah kalau begitu .. Langsung aja dibaca ne ..!**

**sekali lagi, ini bukan karya asli author. saya cuma ngedit dan publish ulang. hehehe**

**Happy Reading .. :D**

**CHAPTER 7**

Untuk beberapa detik yang menegangkan, mereka berdua bertatapan. Hanya bertatapan. Terlalu kaget dan bingung untuk bersuara. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berbisik, "Monsieur..."

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu yang memandang ayahnya dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Gadis itu heran, tapi tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun.

Ayahnya baru akan membuka mulut, tapi Kyuhyun buru-buru menyela, "Tidak, kami belum pernah bertemu."

Kyuhyun memandang ayah Sungmin, meminta pria itu mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya. Memohon dengan matanya supaya ayahnya itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku pernah mendengar ayahmu adalah... eh, Jean-Daniel Lemercier yang punya banyak restoran di Prancis," Kyuhyun berbohong dengan susah payah. Lidahnya terasa berat, suaranya juga terdengar agak serak.

Sungmin mengangkat alis dan mengerjapkan mata. "Lemercier? Aneh sekali." Lalu ia tersenyum kepada ayahnya. "Lemercier adalah nama ayahku sewaktu masih muda sekali," jelasnya sambil menggandeng lengan ayahnya. "Sejak mulai menjalankan bisnis kelab dan restoran. Daddy mengganti namanya menjadi Dupont. Sejarahnya panjang. Lain kali akan kujelaskan."

Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasakan ketegangan yang ada di antara kedua pria itu. Ia masih tetap ceria dan tersenyum lebar.

"Daddy, Daddy sudah kenal Sebastien dan Élise, bukan?" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar itu. "Dan ini Juliette, itu Olivier, pacar Élise. Dan ini Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin melepaskan diri dari rangkulan ayahnya dan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. "Dia arsitek dari Korea yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayah Sebastien untuk proyek pembangunan hotel di sini. Dan perlu Daddy ketahui, bahasa Prancis-nya lancar sekali."

"Arsitek yang hebat, Monsieur," tambah Sebastien dengan senyum lebar. "Tidak heran Sungmin suka padanya."

Kyuhyun melihat wajah ayah Sungmin langsung memucat.

"Diamlah, Sebastien," omel Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kau sudah mabuk." Ia berdeham dan melanjutkan perkenalannya, "Kyuhyun, ini ayahku, Jean-Daniel Dupont," Sungmin melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa amat sangat berat. Ketika Jean-Daniel Dupont menjabat tangannya, tangan pria itu terasa dingin. Ataukah tangannya sendiri yang dingin?"

"Apa kabar, Monsieur?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Jean-Daniel Dupont juga menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengar jelas.

"Kau teman Minnie?" Terdengar pertanyaan yang lebih jelas dari pria itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Melihat kedua laki-laki itu berpandangan dalam diam, Sungmin juga ikut diam, lalu seakan menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Kau pasti bingung kenapa ayahku memanggilku Minnie. Itu adalah panggilan sayang ayahku. Karena Daddy susah sekali memanggil nama sungmin dengan benar, dia lebih suka memanggilku Minnie."

Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Monsieur, silakan bergabung dengan kami," Élise menawarkan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Jean-Daniel Dupont berhasil menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang agak kaku dan menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kalian anak-anak muda saja yang bersenang-senang. Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kelab. Silakan, silakan..."

"Oh ya, waktu itu Daddy bilang ada yang ingin Daddy bicarakan denganku," Sungmin mengingatkan. "Kata Daddy itu masalah penting."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Ia bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan Jean-Daniel Dupont dengan putrinya. Pasti tentang putra yang baru ditemuinya. Tentang dirinya. Ia menahan napas menunggu jawaban Jean-Daniel Dupont.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ma chérie_," sahut ayahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun. "Tidak terlalu penting. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan."

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. "Lho?"

Tepat pada saat itu Élise berkata ia ingin menambah minuman. Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan itu dan menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Ia perlu menyingkir dari sana untuk sementara. Supaya ia bisa bernapas kembali. Ketika ia berjalan pergi, ia sempat mendengar ucapan Jean-Daniel Dupont kepada putrinya.

"Bisa ikut Daddy sebentar, Minnie?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada mendesak.

*** *AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

Apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya? Kenapa kesannya serius begitu?

Sungmin mengikuti ayahnya keluar kelab. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang dan Sungmin harus merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Ada apa, Daddy?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Mendadak saja ayahnya terlihat lelah. "Daddy tidak enak badan?"

Ayahnya menggeleng, lalu bertanya, "_Ma chérie_, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?" tanya ayahnya.

"Siapa? Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

Ayahnya mengangguk tidak sabar. "Ya, Kyuhyun."

Wah... kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan itu? Sepertinya ayahnya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kyuhyun. Apakah jelas terlihat kalau Sungmin tertarik pada Kyuhyun? Ia heran karena pertanyaan ayahnya tadi adalah pertanyaan yang umumnya ditanyakan para orangtua begitu mengetahui anak mereka tertarik pada seseorang. Namun Sungmin memang tidak berniat menyembunyikan apa pun dari ayahnya.

"Oh, belum lama. Dia teman Sebastien dan Sebastien mengenalkannya padaku." Sungmin menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Menurut Daddy bagaimana?"

Ayahnya mengangkat alis. "Apanya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun," sahut Sungmin. "Menurut Daddy bagaimana?"

Ayahnya terlihat agak gugup. "Entahlah... Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia berharap dalam hati ayahnya sependapat dengannya. Kyuhyun laki-laki yang baik dan sopan. Ia yakin ayahnya tidak akan keberatan kalau ia mengakui perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"_Ma chérie_," panggil ayahnya dengan nada was-was. "Kau menyukai pemuda itu?"

Sungmin memandang ayahnya dan menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ayahnya bisa membaca pikirannya? Apakah ia bisa memberitahu ayahnya? Sekarang?

"Ya," jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Ia tidak pernah berbohong kepada ayahnya dan ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia mengakui sekarang.

Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi serbuan pertanyaan ayahnya, tapi aneh sekali, ayahnya hanya tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Air mukanya berubah cemas dan gelisah.

"Daddy, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin ketika ayahnya masih tetap diam. Kenapa ayahnya tidak bertanya apa-apa? Ia baru saja mengakui ia menyukai seorang laki-laki dan bukankah sebagai orangtua sudah sewajarnya ayahnya bertanya macam-macam?

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam ayahnya.

Sungmin berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang menjadi beban pikiran ayahnya, tapi tidak menemukan alasan apa pun. "Aku dan Kyuhyun memang baru saling mengenal," katanya berusaha menjelaskan lebih jauh, "tapi aku merasa dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Dia tipe laki-laki yang diincar kebanyakan wanita untuk dijadikan suami."

Sungmin bermaksud bergurau, tetapi begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, ayahnya terkesiap kaget.

"Kau mau menikah dengannya?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada panik yang tidak dipahami Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang memicu reaksi ayahnya. "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak sedang merencanakan pernikahan. Kenapa Daddy tiba-tiba punya pikiran begitu?"

"Tidak, Daddy tidak berpikir seperti itu," gumam ayahnya cepat-cepat.

Sungmin menangkap kilatan lega di mata ayahnya dan ia semakin heran.

"_Ma chérie_," panggil ayahnya lagi. "Coba jelaskan tentang hubungan kalian berdua kepada Daddy."

Aneh sekali, kenapa ayahnya panik begitu? Apakah ayahnya takut ia akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun?

*** *AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Ia hanya duduk diam di pinggir jendela apartemennya dan memandangi Sungai Seine. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.24 dini hari dan ia tidak mengantuk sedikit pun. Begitu pulang dari La Vue dua jam yang lalu, ia berusaha tidur karena kepalanya berat sekali. Tetapi setelah setengah jam berjuang untuk terlelap dan sia-sia, ia menyerah lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Ia tahu ia harus berpikir, tapi ia tidak ingin berpikir. Kepalanya sakit, pusing, dan berat. Terlalu banyak yang berlalu-lalang di benaknya sampai ia tidak tahu lagi harus berpikir apa. Semakin dipikir, ia semakin tertekan.

Pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin ia dan Sungmin punya ayah yang sama. Pasti ada kesalahan...

Kyuhyun menarik napas berat, lalu mengembuskannya dengan pelan. Dadanya terasa sakit. Bernapas ternyata bisa juga menyakitkan.

Kenapa harus Jean-Daniel Dupont...? Kenapa harus ayah Sungmin...? Mungkin ia bukan anak Jean-Daniel Dupont... Mungkin ibunya salah... Ayah kandungnya bukan Jean-Daniel Dupont... Bukan... Demi Tuhan! Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Jean-Daniel Dupont bukan ayah kandungnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia tetap duduk diam di pinggir jendela, sepanjang malam, tanpa bergerak, dan nyaris tanpa bernapas, sampai langit berubah warna dari hitam menjadi biru, lalu biru muda. Saat itulah Kyuhyun baru menyadari hari sudah terang dan ia tidak tidur semalaman.

Tidak mudah memaksa dirinya bergerak, tapi ia sadar ia harus pergi ke kantor. Kyuhyun bergerak dengan perlahan dan kaku, seperti robot yang sudah usang. Ia mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian dengan lesu. Ia sebenarnya bermaksud sarapan, tetapi merasa tidak bernafsu. Ia baru akan keluar dari apartemennya ketika ponselnya berdering.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan melirik layar ponsel. Orang itu.

"Halo," kata Kyuhyun ketika ponsel sudah ditempelkan ke telinga. Ia hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar aneh dan jauh.

"Kyuhyun." Terdengar suara rendah Jean-Daniel Dupont di seberang sana.

"Ya, Monsieur," sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara," kata Jean-Daniel Dupont. "Tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Bernapas masih tetap menyakitkan. "Ya. Baiklah, Monsieur."

"Kita bisa bertemu siang ini?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Cepat atau lambat hal ini harus dihadapi. Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Tidak masalah," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Katakan di mana dan jam berapa. Saya akan datang."

*** *AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

"Teman, tampangmu berantakan sekali," komentar Sebastien ketika masuk ke kantor Kyuhyun siang itu. Tadinya ia berencana mengajak Kyuhyun makan bersama mengingat mereka jarang sekali bertemu sejak terlibat langsung dalam proyek hotel itu. Tapi begitu masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun, ia melihat temannya duduk bersandar dengan tampang tertekan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sakit kepala karena mabuk kemarin?" goda Sebastien.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau yang mabuk berat kemarin malam," sahutnya pelan. Namun keadaan Sebastien terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya saat ini.

Sebastien tertawa. "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Pagi tadi kepalaku masih sakit seperti dihantam palu. Tapi kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?"

"Kurang tidur," jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Ia memalingkan wajah dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Sebastien merasa aneh karena temannya berubah pendiam. "Mau makan siang denganku?" ia menawarkan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melirik jam tangannya. Ia bangkit dan meraih jaketnya. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf pada Sebastien. "Maaf, Sebastien. Aku ada janji dengan orang lain. Lain kali saja kita makan bersama."

"Janji dengan Sungmin?" goda Sebastien, berusaha menyembunyikan kebingungannya atas sikap Kyuhyun.

Sebastien heran melihat gerakan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti. "Bukan, bukan dengannya," sahut Kyuhyun datar. Ia menoleh ke arah Sebastien. "Sampai nanti."

Sebastien mengerutkan kening setelah Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun hari ini? Apa yang membuatnya _bad mood _tadi? Sungmin? Bukankah mereka baik-baik saja kemarin? Mungkinkah mereka bertengkar?

Ah, bingung. Sebastien menggeleng-geleng dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sungmin saja karena gadis itu pasti ingin memuntahkan isi hatinya kalau sedang kesal.

*** *AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

"Anda sudah memberitahu Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memandang pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak... Belum," sahut Jean-Daniel Dupont.

Mereka kembali bertemu di restoran tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua sama-sama hanya memesan minuman karena tidak lapar. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana. Ia tidak bisa makan dan tidak bisa tidur. Sebenarnya ia malah tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Jean-Daniel Dupont yang ada di hadapannya kali ini sepertinya bertambah tua beberapa tahun sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun melihatnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat lelah dan pucat. Ia pasti juga mencemaskan keadaan ini.

"Monsieur," panggil Kyuhyun pelan, masih memandangi taplak meja di hadapannya. "Kenapa mengubah nama Anda?"

Jean-Daniel Dupont terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas. "Lemercier itu nama ayah kandungku," ia memulai. "Beliau meninggal ketika aku berumur delapan tahun. Kemudian ibuku menikah lagi dengan pria bernama Dupont yang membuka usaha restoran. Ayah tiriku tidak pernah memaksaku mengubah nama jadi selama masa remajaku aku tetap menggunakan nama Lemercier."

Kyuhyun diam dan mendengarkan.

"Lalu ayah tiriku yang baik ini mulai sakit-sakitan. Beliau dan ibuku tidak punya anak dan aku tahu Beliau berharap aku bisa melanjutkan usahanya. Aku juga tahu, walaupun tidak pernah meminta, Beliau sangat berharap aku menjadi anaknya yang sah di mata hukum." Jean-Daniel Dupont menghela napas lagi. "Singkat kata, aku memenuhi harapannya. Aku mengganti namaku dan melanjutkan usahanya."

"Anda mengganti nama Anda setelah kembali dari Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jean-Daniel Dupont mengangguk. "Aku sedang berlibur di Seoul ketika mendapat kabar ayahku sakit. Karena itu liburanku harus dipersingkat. Aku harus meninggalkan Korea dan kembali ke Prancis."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Jadi Anda bertemu dengan ibuku ketika sedang berlibur di Korea?"

"Ya."

"Kalian saling menyukai? Maksudku, waktu itu."

"Ya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jean-Daniel Dupont. "Lalu kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak akan mencari-cari alasan," Jean-Daniel Dupont menjelaskan. "Saat mendengar kabar ayahku sakit, aku langsung kembali ke Prancis. Aku dan ibumu kehilangan kontak. Berakhir begitu saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Minnie," Jean-Daniel Dupont memecah keheningan. "Dia bilang Sebastien yang mengenalkan kalian berdua. Sepertinya hubungan kalian cukup baik... dan dekat."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kau...," Jean-Daniel Dupont melanjutkan. Nada suaranya ragu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Minnie?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Lee Sungmin? Bagaimana perasaannya terhadap... adik perempuannya? Tolong jangan memintanya menjawab...

"Kau... menyukainya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jean-Daniel Dupont, pundak Kyuhyun terasa berat. Ia membenamkan tangan ke saku jaketnya dan mengembuskan napas.

"Kyuhyun."

"Monsieur," kata Kyuhyun pelan, tapi pasti. Ia menatap kosong ke cangkir kopi di atas meja. "Apakah Sungmin putri kandung Anda?"

Jean-Daniel Dupont tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kaget karena tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan bertanya seperti itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap pria itu memahami bahwa pertanyaannya tidak bertujuan menghina siapa pun.

"Benar," sahut Jean-Daniel Dupont. "Dia memang putri kandungku. Tidak ada keraguan tentang itu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Satu kemungkinan gagal...

"Apakah Anda yakin aku putra kandung Anda?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Jean-Daniel Dupont tidak menjawab.

"Apakah Anda pernah berpikir mungkin ibuku salah?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Mungkin Anda bukan ayah kandungku. Mungkin ayah kandungku orang lain yang..."

Ia segera menghentikan kata-katanya begitu menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya. Astaga! Apakah ia baru menuduh ibunya terlibat dengan pria lain? Memangnya ia pikir ibunya itu wanita seperti apa? Kyuhyun memarahi dirinya dalam hati. Ia tidak percaya apa yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Jean-Daniel Dupont.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Maafkan aku," katanya lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan ibuku. Hanya saja..."

Suaranya mulai serak. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya?

Ia berdeham dan berkata, "Mungkin yang dimaksud ibuku bukan Anda."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini," gumam Jean-Daniel Dupont.

Semua kemungkinan harus ditelusuri. Kyuhyun tidak bisa hidup dalam kebimbangan seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan. Ia harus tahu pasti.

"Monsieur," katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjalani tes DNA?"

Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir dirinyalah yang akan mengajukan permintaan itu ketika ia mulai mencari ayah kandungnya. Saat itu ia tidak memerlukan pengakuan ayah kandungnya, jadi ia tidak peduli apakah ayah kandungnya akan mengakuinya atau menolaknya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya lain. Ia tidak bisa terjerat dalam lingkaran menyesakkan ini. Ia harus tahu. Harus...

Kyuhyun merasa pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu tidak terlalu terkejut dengan permintaannya. Mungkin Jean-Daniel Dupont juga sudah memperkirakan hal itu.

"Tes DNA?" ulang pria itu. "Kau ingin memastikan..."

"Apakah Anda adalah ayah kandungku," Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-kata Jean-Daniel Dupont.

Jean-Daniel Dupont terdiam cukup lama, seakan mempertimbangkan usul Kyuhyun. Apakah ia akan menganggap usulnya keterlaluan atau masuk akal?

"Baiklah," akhirnya pria itu menyetujui dan Kyuhyun mendesah lega. "Kapan?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Ini satu-satunya harapannya... Harapan terakhirnya.

**** AUTUMN IN PARIS ****

"Syukurlah Olivier sudah boleh pulang sore ini," kata Élise sambil memegang dadanya dan menghela napas lega.

Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya tertawa. "Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, Élise. Pacarmu hanya menjalani operasi usus buntu biasa."

Ia baru saja menemani Élise mengurus administrasi Olivier sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan kembali ke kamar tempat pacar Élise dirawat.

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir selama dia dioperasi," kata Élise tidak peduli. "Kau pasti juga akan begitu kalau Kyuhyun yang menjalani operasi usus buntu."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bahu. Mungkin saja.

Élise memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya. "Hanya saja dua-tiga hari terakhir ini dia sepertinya agak pendiam."

"Hm?"

"Dia tidak banyak bicara," Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan. "Dia sedang sibuk dan banyak pekerjaan sehingga kami tidak sempat bertemu, hanya bisa bicara sekali di telepon, tapi itu juga cuma sebentar. Mungkin ini perasaanku saja."

"Mungkin saja," sahut Élise. "Kau sudah bertanya padanya? Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah atau apa."

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa. Aku juga belum bertanya," kata Sungmin dan memutuskan dalam hati ia akan bertanya nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kau mau datang menjenguk Olivier," kata Élise ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Olivier.

"Tidak masalah," kata Sungmin ringan. "Aku sudah lama mengenal Olivier dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya terbaring tidak berdaya di tempat tidur. Biasanya dia selalu bergerak, tidak bisa diam. Perubahan kecil seperti ini pasti bagus baginya."

"Apanya yang bagus?" Élise mendengus. "Sepanjang hari kerjanya hanya menggerutu karena belum diizinkan berkeliaran."

Sungmin tertawa. "Élise, kau masuk saja dulu. Aku mau ke toilet."

Élise melambai dan masuk ke kamar rawat, sedangkan Sungmin terus berjalan menyusuri koridor ke toilet.

Baru saja ia akan membelok memasuki toilet wanita, langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada punggung seorang pria yang sedang berjalan menjauhi meja perawat tidak jauh dari sana. Ia mengerjapkan mata.

"Daddy?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia bergegas berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil menyusul ayahnya yang akan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Daddy!" serunya ketika ia merasa jaraknya sudah cukup dekat sehingga ayahnya bisa mendengarnya.

Ayahnya menoleh dan... Apakah hanya perasaannya ataukah ayahnya terperanjat melihatnya?

"_Ma chérie_?" gumam ayahnya setelah Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar walaupun dalam hati agak heran melihat ayahnya memandang ke sekeliling dengan gelisah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya bukan Kyuhyun saja yang terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Sungmin juga merasa ayahnya berubah. Selalu gelisah. Ia sudah berusaha mencari tahu, tapi ayahnya selalu meyakinkan segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Pacar Élise sedang dirawat di sini. Operasi usus buntu. Aku datang menjenguknya," jawab Sungmin. "Daddy sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Ayahnya tidak langsung menjawab dan Sungmin langsung merasa waswas.

"Daddy sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Tidak, Daddy tidak sakit. Daddy juga... datang menjenguk teman."

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, begitu. Siapa?"

"Eh... Kau tidak kenal," ayahnya mengelak, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana keadaan Olivier? Baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, besok sudah boleh pulang ke rumah."

Ayahnya mengangguk-angguk tanpa perhatian. "Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata ayahnya cepat. "Daddy harus kembali ke kantor. Kau masih akan tinggal di sini?"

"Mm," sahut Sungmin. Ia heran melihat sikap ayahnya yang terburu-buru, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap tenang ayahnya yang biasa. Apakah penyakit temannya membuatnya cemas? "Daddy pulang saja dulu."

Setelah memerhatikan ayahnya yang berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, Sungmin kembali berjalan ke toilet sambil terus memikirkan ayahnya. Jangan-jangan penyakin teman ayahnya itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Makanya ayahnya khawatir. Baiklah, ia akan bertanya pada ayahnya nanti. Siapa tahu ayahnya butuh teman mengobrol.

Sungmin keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke kamar rawat Olivier. Ketika ia melewati jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke halaman samping rumah sakit, sekali lagi langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuh, menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di kaca dan memandang ke luar. Pandangannya terarah pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk sendirian di bangku kayu panjang di taman kecil rumah sakit itu.

Oh... Kyuhyun? Langsung saja wajah Sungmin berseri-seri dan senyum senang tersungging di bibirnya.

Hari ini penuh kejutan. Ia bertemu ayahnya dan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit yang sama. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik arah dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu keluar.

Ketika ia sampai di pekarangan samping rumah sakit, ia mendapati laki-laki itu masih duduk merenung di bangku yang sama. Hari ini angin bertiup kencang dan Sungmin menggigil. Ia baru ingat ia meninggalkan jaket dan syalnya di kamar rawat Olivier sebelum menemani Élise mengurus administrasi tadi.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dan mulai berjalan. Sungmin cepat-cepat berlari menyusul sambil berseru memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh. Ia juga menampilkan wajah terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh. Ia juga menampilkan wajah terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin-_chan_," katanya kaget. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sungmin merasa lucu karena Kyuhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang diajukan ayahnya tadi.

"Aku datang menjenguk Olivier yang baru menjalani operasi usus buntu," sahutnya. "Kau sendiri? Kau tidak sakit, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku juga datang menjenguk teman."

Sungmin tersenyum dan alisnya berkerut. "Hari ini banyak sekali teman kita yang sakit, ya?"

Kyuhyun memandangnya tidak mengerti tapi Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangan.

"Kau sepertinya sedang tidak sehat," kata Sungmin sambil mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan. "Hanya kurang tidur."

Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggigil lagi.

"Di mana jaketmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa keluar memakai baju setipis ini?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Jaketku tertinggal di kamar Olivier."

"Olivier?"

"Pacar Élise. Kau kan pernah bertemu dengannya ketika pesta ulang tahun Élise waktu itu," Sungmin mengingatkan. "Dia baru menjalani operasi usus buntu dan dirawat di sini."

"Oh," gumam Kyuhyun linglung.

Sungmin tidak yakin laki-laki itu memahami kata-katanya karena sepertinya Kyuhyun memikirkan hal lain.

Kyuhyun kembali mengamati Sungmin dari kepala sampai ke kaki. "Kau kedinginan," katanya.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel, menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata dan tercengang. Tapi ia menurut saja ketika Kyuhyun menariknya ke dalam pelukannya sehingga mantel cokelat panjang yang dikenakan laki-laki itu bisa membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Sungmin menyadari kedua lengan Kyuhyun merangkul seluruh tubuhnya dengan mudah. Ia tidak pernah mengganggap dirinya bertubuh mungil, tapi ternyata ia begitu kecil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia senang dengan kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana? Agak mendingan?"

Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun di samping kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup bersuara, hanya bisa mengangguk. Memeluk Kyuhyun seperti ini membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan napasnya tercekat. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan debar jantung laki-laki itu. Rasanya hangat dan sangat nyaman, seakan ia sedang melayang di awan.

"Aaah... Musim gugur ini dingin sekali," desah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lagi di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdiri berpelukan seperti itu, di bawah pohon-pohon dengan daun berwarna kecokelatan di taman rumah sakit. Sungmin berdoa dalam hati ia bisa selamanya merasakan perasaan bahagia ini.

Namun sikap Kyuhyun masih tetap membuatnya bingung. Beberapa hari terakhir Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun berubah pendiam dan sepertinya agak menjaga jarak darinya, dan sekarang laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memeluknya seolah itu hal yang paling wajar di dunia. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Sungmin di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Tidak ada."

"Pekerjaanmu di kantor baik-baik saja?"

"Mm." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Proyekmu lancar?"

"Mm." Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

Kalau bukan masalah pekerjaan, pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah keluarga. Mungkin tentang ayah kandungnya yang baru ditemuinya waktu itu?

"Bagaimana dengan ayah kandungmu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. "Kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Sungmin merasa pelukan Kyuhyun agak menegang.

"Tidak ada masalah," gumam laki-laki itu cepat, lalu balas bertanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh?"

"Karena kau berubah pendiam belakangan ini," gumam Sungmin tidak yakin. "Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja... memelukku." Suaranya semakin pelan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

Sungmin cepat-cepat menggeleng. Pipinya terasa panas. "Bukan... Maksudku...," ia berusaha menjelaskan dengan tergagap-gagap, "aduh, kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan mempererat pelukannya. "Aku hanya sedang pusing karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat. Tidak ada masalah serius."

Aku sedang meyakinkan diri sendiri, batin Kyuhyun sadar sekali akan hal itu.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sungmin. Ia ingin merasa benar-benar yakin.

"Gara-gara mengejar waktu aku cuma bisa tidur tujuh jam dalam tiga hari terakhir ini," Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Karena itu sekarang aku capek sekali."

"Sebastien pernah bilang kau bekerja sepanjang hari seperti mesin. Tolong ingat kau bukan mesin. Kau tentu tahu kalau tidak istirahat kau bisa sakit nantinya. Mesin juga bisa meledak kalau dipakai terus-menerus tanpa henti. Kau dengar?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi mendengar ocehan Sungmin. Suara gadis itu membuatnya merasa hangat. "Karena itulah sekarang aku memelukmu," sahutnya. "Aku bisa mengisi ulang tenagaku."

"Kyuhyun, jangan bercanda," kata Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sungmin-_chan_," kata laki-laki itu sambil menatap mata Sungmin. Mata kelabu yang hangat dan dalam. Lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik. Menyenangkan sekali memelukmu seperti ini, sampai-sampai aku takut tidak akan sanggup melepaskan diri lagi."

ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, tatapan Kyuhyun agak menerawang, seakan sedang bicara pada diri sendiri.

Lalu Sungmin mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan bertanya,k "Memangnya kau berniat melepaskan diri?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun kembali terpusat padanya. Laki-laki itu tertegun sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Kalau memang boleh, aku tidak berniat melepaskan diri."

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata lagi. _Kalau boleh? _Apakah Kyuhyun sedang meminta izinnya? Tapi Sungmin tidak mau bertanya lagi karena tadi ia sudah melontarkan pertanyaan konyol yang membuatnya malu sendiri. Dan jawaban Kyuhyun sudah membuat wajahnya panas. Aneh sekali

laki-laki ini bisa membuatnya merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi Sungmin tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Untuk saat ini ia akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun," panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu, kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, lalu ia bergumam, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Sungmin-_chan_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

*** *AUTUMN IN PARIS * ***

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi mobil dan memejamkan mata.

Tadi ia baru saja menjalani tes DNA bersama Jean-Daniel Dupont di rumah sakit. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi. Setelah selesai menjalani tes, ia langsung pergi tanpa berbicara dengan pria itu. Ia sedang tidak ingin bicara. Ia terlalu tegang untuk bicara. Karena ingin menjernihkan pikiran, ia memutuskan duduk sebentar di bangku taman rumah sakit.

Ia sedang memikirkan tentang hasil tes yang akan diterimanya tiga hari lagi. Apa hasilnya? Bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkelebat dalam beaknya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan. Ia sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Baru saja ia memikirkan tentang Sungmin dan sekarang gadis itu langsung ada di hadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. Begitu melihat Sungmin, entah bagaimana Kyuhyun merasa beban pikirannya berkurang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

Aneh sekali... Kenapa hanya melihat gadis itu saja ia bisa merasa gembira?

Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, pikir Kyuhyun lagi. Seharusnya aku tidak memeluknya.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya ia memang ingin memeluk Sungmin. Saat itu ia tidak berpikir sama sekali. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya hal yang wajar. Rasanya wajar sekali memeluk Lee Sungmin. Rasanya menyenangkan. Untuk sesaat sepertinya ia bisa melupakan masalahnya, melepaskan ketegangan di pundaknya dan bernapas dengan lega. Hanya saja, memeluk Lee Sungmin juga menimbulkan kesadaran baru.

Dan masalah baru.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali dan menatap kosong ke langit-langit mobil.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini timbul dalam dirinya, tapi setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi, ia sadar ia tidak sanggup menjauhi Lee Sungmin. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan tidak bisa keluar lagi.

Tidak bisa keluar... atau tidak mau keluar?

Entahlah. Yang pasti ini artinya masalah.

**TBC ...**

**Huhuhuhu .. banyak Typo gak sih ?**

**author bener-bener gak mood banget buat ngecek ulang ..! jadinya langsung publish aja !**

**Mianhae ... v_v"**

**di comment chapter sebelumnya banyak banget Readers yang minta supaya Kyumin jangan saudaraan ..!**

**sekali lagi , author minta maaf .. belum bisa kasih kepastian apakah ending FF Remake ini akan sama dengan novel aslinya atau gak ..!**

**tapi author uda dapet ide kok gimana buat supaya Kyumin gak jadi saudaraan !**

**penasaran , penasaran .. tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya .. ^_^**

**mungkin belum bakal keliatan di chapter-chapter depan, karena cerita ini masih panjaaaaaanngg dan juga author lagi pingin nyiksa Kyumin .. xD Hahahaha *Disetrum Joyers***

**OKE ,. sekian dulu cuap-cuap author ..**

**gak bosan-bosan buat ngucapi Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang uda setia baca FF gak jelas ini ..**

**Comment dan Jempol Kalian bener-bener memberikan semangat baru buat author .. ^_^**

**JEONGMAL GHAMSAHAMNIDA :D *Deep-Bow***

**Keep Read +Keep Review = Next Chapter ! ^_^**


End file.
